Damnés
by MmeRoronoa
Summary: Une nuit, l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille débarque sur une île qui leur réserve de nombreuses surprises... Zosan fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Ils avaient débarqué sur cette île au beau milieu de la nuit. Cette île paraissait banale, comme n'importe quelle autre île. De loin elle ne semblait pas être habitée, pourtant elle l'était. Tout le monde était souriant et accueillant. Dès leur arrivé, ils furent accueillit de fanfares, de paillettes et de fleurs. Des visages réjouis et joyeux, ajouté au festin royal qui leur était offert et aux diverses danses folkloriques. Le spectacle était des plus grandioses, éblouissant les yeux de Luffy. L'alcool coulait à flot et la nourriture était servi à volonté.

La fête se déroulait au plein milieu d'une cité battit au centre d'une immense forêt tropicale, lui donnant ainsi son aspect désert. Les rues étaient propres et les bâtiments grands et impeccables. Il y avait aussi cette odeur qui sentait spécialement bon. On pouvait dire que c'était du au fontaine d'eau colorante ou bien des bouquets de fleurs exotiques. Il faisait également bon, et la nuit ne semblait jamais se terminer.

Luffy s'amusait comme un fou. Il mangeait et se régalait des spectacles sans fin. L'ambiance n'avait jamais été autant plaisante autour de lui. Il était entouré de ses amis et de cette atmosphère festive qui le comblait tant. Tout le monde riait et profitait de cette soirée.

Pourtant, et les mugiwaras étaient loin de s'en douter, cette île cachait un lourd secret et ses habitants, derrières leurs airs accueillants, portaient en eux un lourd fardeau. Mais Luffy et ses amis étaient ce soir bien trop occupé à s'amuser et profiter de la fête pour remarquer une quelconque anomalie, cette chose qui allait changer leur vision de cette île à tout jamais.

Au petit matin, ce fut avec une gueule de bois affreuse que l'équipage du chapeau de paille se réveilla. L'alcool n'avait pas eu bon effet et leurs oreilles bourdonnaient encore du son des musiques de la vielle.

Robin qui fut la première levée, s'était rendu compte la première du changement radical de l'île par rapport à la veille, le jour de leur arrivée. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace des événements festifs de la soirée passée. Plus personne, plus aucunes décorations, comme si rien ne s'étais jamais passé. Et ça sentait horriblement mauvais. La délicieuse odeur s'était elle aussi envolée pour laisser place à cette infâme senteur non identifiable. En regardant mieux, ils virent également que les bâtiments si admirables n'étaient maintenant plus que des décombres. Tout était devenu comme un immense champ de ruine.

Luffy se gratta la tête, faisant la grimace.

« Mmmh… où qu'ils sont tous passés ? »

Nami effleura un des murs de la ville du bout des doigts et remarqua qu'il était poisseux. Elle frissonna en murmurant un « C'est dégoûtant ! »

Robin qui semblait toujours la plus réfléchie, proposa de faire un tour des lieux. Cette idée enchanta Luffy qui malgré les protestations de Nami et Usopp, s'en alla de son côté sans attendre une minute de plus.

« Bon, et bien je suppose qu'on a pas trop le choix,... Usopp ? »

Usopp soupira et suivit Nami en répétant sans cesse que c'était une très mauvaise idée et qu'il valait mieux partir de cet endroit. Robin partit avec Chopper tandis que Sanji et Zoro allèrent explorer de l'autre côté.

Ils remarquèrent chacun à leur tour que les intérieurs des habitations étaient pour la plupart, aussi délabrés qu'à l'extérieur et totallement vide. Pas de nourriture dans les placards ni de traces pouvant démontrer d'anciennes présences humaines. Rien que des débris, comme si tout avait été abandonné depuis des années.

En cherchant plus loin, Robin et Chopper trouvèrent un temple qui dominait le milieu d'une grande place. A l'intérieur tout avait été brûlé. Les cendres régnaient mais curieusement une odeur de soufre voyageait dans les environs, comme si le feu était récent.

« Robin ? »

Chopper se rapprocha et s'accrocha aux jambes de Robin, le regard incertain.

« Qu'y a-t-il docteur-san ? »

-Je n'ai pas rêvé Robin, hier nous étions bien entourés de gens qui vivaient tous ici ? »

Robin fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne pense pas que tu ais rêvé. Néanmoins, tant que nous n'aurons pas trouvé le mystère de cette île, je ne peux pas te certifier que tout ce qu'il s'est passé hier fut réel. »

Chopper leva son regard vers elle.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par-là, Robin ? »

Mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, ils entendirent tous deux une étrange mélodie provenir de l'extérieur du temple, ensorcelant, les appelant.

Du côté de Nami et Usopp, ils étaient arrivés devant une espèce de vieux bureau des renseignements. Usopp, refusant encore de croire que tout était anormal, sonna, s'attendant de pied ferme à ce que quelqu'un vienne les faire entrer.

« Usopp, ça ne sert à rien ! »

-Si si ! Tu verras d'ici une minute ou deux, quelqu'un va venir nous accueillir !! »

Mais bien cinq minutes s'écoulèrent sans que personne ne vienne ce qui fit perdre patience à Nami. Elle décida alors d'entrer.

« Oi oi ! Nami ! Attend moi ! »

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils montèrent un grand escalier qui trônait au beau milieu d'un grand hall endommagé. En haut des escaliers, Nami se dirigea rapidement vers la pièce principale de cet endroit et fut étonnée d'y trouver une immense bibliothèque.

« Tu as vu ça, Usopp ! »

Ledit Usopp s'approcha sceptiquement de cette flopée de livre, et avec son grand génie, déduit que ces livres étaient tous pourris les uns comme les autres.

« Impossible de les lires. Ils sont beaucoup trop vieux, et si tu veux mon avis, je suis sûr que c'est du à l'antiquité de cette cité. »

Nami leva les yeux au ciel. Elle s'en approcha également et pris un livre au hasard. Mais par le plus grand des hasards, ce fut en retirant ce livre quelconque, qu'elle activa un passage secret qui se cachait derrière la bibliothèque.

Ils restèrent tous les deux interdits devant ce qu'il venait de ce passer mais après cinq bonnes minutes d'immobilité complète, ils entrèrent prudemment à l'intérieur de ce passage souterrain, les mains crisper.

« Oi oi, on est déjà passé par ici ! »

Zoro se gratta la tête en regarda la ruelle devant lui.

« T'es sûr ? »

Sanji soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Il préféra néanmoins continuer sans plus se soucier de l'imbécile qui se trouvait derrière lui. Ils seraient bientôt arrivés à la limite de cette cité. Devant eux, s'étendait maintenant une immense forêt tropicale. Sans se poser de question, ils y pénétrèrent peu à peu sans oublier de se disputer continuellement.

Une fois à l'intérieur, on pouvait décrire cette forêt comme des plus ordinaires, abritant le même type de plantes que celles qu'ils avaient pu rencontrer sur les îles précédentes. A part peut être le fait qu'elle semblait dépourvue de tout être vivant autres que ces innombrables végétaux. Même pas d'animaux, ni même d'oiseaux ou petits insectes insignifiants. Les immenses troncs d'arbres, comme le reste de la forêt, étaient affreusement moisis. Sans s'en rendre compte, leurs pas les menèrent devant une sorte de clairière. Ils furent éblouis par la forte lumière du soleil et distraitement Sanji recula, se tapant bêtement contre Zoro.

« Il est un peu trop tapant le soleil aujourd'hui. »

Zoro mit sa main devant ses yeux.

« Je dirais même qu'il est _chiant_. »

-La lune doit être encore plus forte la nuit dans cet endroit.

Sanji regarda les nouveaux alentours et fut distrait par un soudain flash qui provenait de plus loin. Sans rien dire, il se mit à accélérer sa marche pour rejoindre cette source de lumière. Zoro le suivit mais plus lentement tout de même mais en ronchonnant bien évidemment.

« Je peux savoir où tu vas, abruti ? »

-Ferme la ! Je ne suis pas sûr mais je crois bien avoir vu quelque chose brillé par-là bas !

C'est ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent devant un très curieux décor.

« Des… pierres tombales ? »

En effet, ce nouveau paysage encore plus exposé à la lumière du soleil était emplit de pierres tombales et de sépultures. Il y en avait de toutes tailles et de toutes formes. Des inscriptions étaient également gravées sur chacune d'entre elles, donnant la date de naissances, des décès et parfois quelques mots, des sortes de proverbes semblait-il.

En s'approchant de plus près, Sanji pu lire clairement les écrits et en lu une à haute voix.

« Aux grands crimes, les dieux réservent de grands châtiments. »

Il leva un sourcil, de même que Zoro.

« On ferait bien de retourner à l'intérieur de la cité. »

Sanji se relava et suivit Zoro en silence, ses pensées retournées encore vers cette curieuse citation incompréhensible.

Luffy, lui s'était curieusement retrouvé devant une drôle de statue qu'il fixait maintenant depuis quelques minutes sans rien dire, sans même esquissé le moindre geste.

Cette statue était tout aussi ancienne et poussiéreuse que le reste. Elle représentait un homme aux longs cheveux, le regard rieur. Il était assit en tailleur et semblait fixer Luffy.

Ledit Luffy se fourra un doigt dans le nez, les sourcils froncés.

« Pourquoi y me regarde comme ça ? »

Il s'en approcha de plus près et s'aperçut que la statue n'était pas fixée à son socle. C'est pourquoi il eu la brillante et soudaine idée de l'emporter avec lui pour la montrer aux autres. Il la souleva très maladroitement, manquant à plusieurs reprises de la faire tomber, et s'en alla vers le centre de la cité rejoindre les autres.

Une fois tous réunis, le soir s'annonçait. Ils se racontèrent mutuellement tous ce qu'ils avaient découvert. De la mystérieuse mélodie au passage souterrain remplie encore de livres illisibles et des tombes à la statue qu'ils avaient placées au centre de leur cercle.

« Où l'as tu trouvé Luffy ? » Questionna Nami en touchant la statue.

-Niéé… quelque part... dans la forêt, je sais plus trop où.

Robin scruta cette statue de partout et finit par observer qu'il y a avait des inscriptions gravées sur une plaquette qui était incrusté au pied du monument de pierre.

Elle lit :

« Les crimes sont un tribut payé à la vie, des torrents de sang pourront effacés nos fautes aux yeux des dieux car le sang d'un seul homme est d'un plus grand prix que la liberté de tout le genre humain. »

Luffy se gratta la tête.

« Ca veux dire quoi ? »

Robin haussa les épaules. Personne ne semblait comprendre ces écrits.

« Moi je dis qu'on devrait partir d'ici ! Rien ne nous y retient ! » S'écria Usopp en se tenant les bras.

-Je suis d'accord avec Usopp.

Mais têtu comme l'était Luffy, ils logèrent pour la nuit dans une auberge non loin de la grande place principale où avait eu lieu la fête d'hier soir. L'auberge en elle-même était aussi détériorée que le reste de la cité mais elle était d'apparence un peu plus accueillante. Les garçons avaient pris une chambre juste en face de celle des filles.

Luffy avait sauté sur le premier lit qu'il vit et le fracassa aussitôt à cause de la récente fragilité du bois.

« C'est malin Luffy ! Même si pour une fois on doit rien payer, tu pourrais un peu respecter le matériel ! » Lui cria Usopp tandis que Chopper tentait tant bien que de mal de récupérer les dégâts du lit.

-C'est pas ma faute… C'est tout pourri ici.

-Je te signale que c'est TOI qui veux absolument rester ici ! Pour la peine tu dormiras par terre !

-Maiiis Usopp !!

Un peu plus loin, Sanji s'assit avec précaution sur un des lits. Le matelas était complètement moisi sans parler du coussin. Il grimaça.

« Et dire que Nami-san chérie va devoir poser son si délicat visage sur ces immondices ! Je devrais peut être lui apporter ma veste pour qu'elle s'en serve comme d'oreiller… Oh ! Mais et Robin-chan ? Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui donné ?? »

Se gigotant dans tous les sens, il ne vit pas Zoro s'asseoir sur le lit en face du sien.

« T'inquiète pas, tes princesses vont survivre pour cette nuit. »

Sanji le fusilla du regard.

« On t'a pas sonné, Marimo ! »

Zoro fronça les sourcils, puis s'allongea sur le lit en croisant ses mains sous sa tête et ne dit plus rien tandis que ses yeux se fermaient dans un espoir de calmer sa rage.

Sanji le voyant s'apprêter à dormir, fit de même, n'oubliant pas de mettre sa veste sous sa tête bien sûr. Ainsi la chambre devint silencieuse seulement troublé par les ronflements de certains.

En plein milieu de la nuit, Sanji se réveilla, alerté par des éclats de feux d'artifices. Il se redressa vivement et se précipita à la fenêtre où des lumières paraissaient déjà dans la pièce. Il regarda dehors et fut, on ne peu plus surpris parce qu'il vit.

Il y avait des gens. Des gens, des lumières, des paillettes et de la musique. En regardant mieux, il vit que les bâtiments d'en face étaient impeccables et l'odeur de colorants et de fleurs était à nouveau présente. Bouche bée, il regarda dans la chambre et se rendit compte que tout était neuf. Plus aucune trace de moisissure. Les draps qui recouvraient le petit Chopper étaient blancs et le bois des lits était devenu complètement vernit.

Sanji se frotta les yeux croyant halluciner. Il reporta son attention dehors, repérant les environs, tentant de comprendre. Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit même des gens rires et crier en déambulant dans les couloirs de l'auberge. Tout le monde semblait réellement là et emplie de vie.

Il entendit encore un mouvement se faire à sa droite et vit que Zoro s'était également réveillé. Il avait le regard encore moitié endormit et le regardait en se grattant la tête.

En effet il y avait de quoi se gratter la tête quand on s'était réveillé par l'odeur plaisante des draps frais qui étaient supposés puer le moisi. Il vit également le cuisinier debout près de la fenêtre, éclairé par des lumières de couleur. Zoro se redressa mieux sur le lit.

« Mmmh, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? C'est quoi ce boucan ? »

Sanji sembla réfléchir puis regarda à nouveau par la fenêtre.

« Je ne comprends pas. Il y a _des gens_ dehors. Ils font la fête, comme hier quand nous sommes arrivés. »

Zoro haussa un sourcil et se décida à se lever aussi pour vérifier les propos absurdes du cuisinier. Il fut aussitôt surpris par ce qu'il vit dehors et du se frotter les yeux plusieurs fois pour être sur de ce qu'il voyait.

« C'est dingue ça ! »

-Tu peux le dire.

Sanji prit sa veste et se revêtit rapidement. Le voyant faire, Zoro compris qu'il voulait aller voir de plus près ce qu'il se tramait dehors. Il empoigna alors ses trois katanas et le suivit. Sanji le voyant faire, fronça les sourcils.

« Tu peux retourner te coucher, j'ai pas besoin de ton- »

-Ferme là. Je suis réveillé maintenant, plus moyen de me rendormir.

Sanji ravala ses commentaires et ouvra la porte de la chambre en silence, ne voulant réveiller personne d'autre. L'autre crétin, c'était déjà suffisant.

Une fois dehors, ils furent accueillit par l'ambiance festive qui régnait sur la place. Ils se dirigèrent en premier lieu près des tables ornées de nourriture où ils se permirent un petit encas. Après tout ils n'avaient pas mangé de toute la journée. Sanji emprunta un et se mit à le remplir de nourriture pour en offrir aux autres le lendemain. Zoro lui s'était empressé de vider le plus de bouteilles possible tout en observant du coin de l'œil les passants qui parlaient et riaient entre eux.

C'était hallucinant. Et dire qu'ils avaient passé leur journée à chercher la moindre trace de vie et d'explication à ces disparitions, et là maintenant tout était redevenu normal, comme hier soir. Il regarda ensuite Sanji qui remplissait encore le panier à ras bord et soudain un passant, qui se trouvait un peu plus loin derrière le blond, accrocha son regard. Il avait les cheveux longs et le regard rieur. Un peu comme…

Zoro écarquilla les yeux. Il re-déposa vivement sa énième bouteille de rhum sur une des tables et se précipita vers Sanji qui sursauta à sa venue hâtive. Il manqua en plus de lâcher le panier. Il leva ses yeux contrariés vers l'épéiste qui se trouvait un peu trop accrocher à lui à son goût.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous, abru- »

-Ferme là ! Ne te retourne pas mais regarde discrètement le gars qui se trouve pas très loin derrière nous.

Sanji haussa un regard septique vers Zoro, mais fit ce qu'il dit tandis que ce dernier le tenait par le bras, le regard posé sur le panier. Ce que vit Sanji le laissa sans voix à son tour.

« C'est le mec de la statue ! »

-Chuut ! Ne gueule pas comme ça, crétin !

En effet les quelques passants qui étaient juste à côté d'eux les regardaient maintenant d'un air curieux. Sanji se composa un petit sourire plaisant mais très crispé qu'il leur adressa rapidement.

« C'est encore pire que dingue, c'est impossible ! » Dit-il discrètement, le sourire toujours aux lèvres.

-Je sais, il faudrait aller lui parler.

-J'y pensais justement.

Toujours d'un air qui se voulait détendu, ils se dirigèrent distraitement vers leur cible qui elle-même s'était avancée vers le centre de la place où se donnait un spectacle de danse tout en couleur.

Sanji et Zoro qui ne s'étaient même pas rendu compte qu'ils se tenaient encore, décidèrent rapidement qu'ils allaient l'aborder en lui proposant un verre. Ce fut le moment idéal lorsqu'ils le virent s'asseoir seul à l'une des tables dressées devant le spectacle. Sanji imposa son panier à Zoro et sous ses protestations, il s'empara d'une coupe de champagne.

« Toi tu restes ici, je m'en occupe. »

-Pardon ! Et pourquoi c'est toi qui irais lui parler hein ? Je te signale que ce n'était pas ce qui était convenu !

-Oui mais moi j'ai l'art et la manière d'aborder les gens contrairement à toi ! Et puis deux mecs ça fera trop suspect.

Sans plus rien rajouter, Sanji se faufila entre quelques personnes, tout droit vers le gars aux cheveux long. Zoro, lui, fulminait littéralement. Connard de Love Cook ! Résolu, il se planta à une table à son tour et commanda une bouteille de champagne entière tout en observant d'un regard noir son nakama rejoindre la table du drôle de mec-statue.

« Puis-je vous offrir un verre ? »

Le cœur de Sanji manqua un battement derrière son grand sourire radieux lorsque que cette étrange personne lui adressa un regard. Il avait de grands yeux améthyste, les cheveux long et noir. Debout il devait être un peu plus grand que Sanji, et comme sur la statue, il avait ce regard rieur et bon qui donnait amplement confiance à quiconque croisait son regard. Un regard doux et également charmant qui retourna le blond plus qu'il ne le voulait.

« Bien sûr ! Asseyez-vous donc à ma table jeune homme. »

Sanji tenta de contrôler ses mains tremblantes, son trouble face à cet homme qui émanait une aura si imposante… Sa voix était suave et son sourire absolument ensorcelant.

« Quel est votre nom, jeune homme ? »

-Je… euh…

Et voila qu'il se rendait ridicule ! Reprenant assurance du mieux qu'il put, il lui adressa encore un sourire également charmant et lui tendit en même temps la coupe de champagne.

« Je me nomme Sanji. »

-Mhm… Sanji. Sanji comment ?

-Sanji tout simplement.

Un Sanji tout simplement qui faillit briser le verre de la coupe lorsque l'homme aux cheveux long la lui prit des mains, frôlant ainsi ses propres doigts. Il rougit furieusement tout en tentant encore de se composer un regard confiant.

Plus loin, Zoro était en train de vider sa bouteille tout en fixant la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux. Il voyait bien que Sanji avait l'air en difficulté pour il ne savait quelle raison et ça le faisait bien rire. Ben tiens, Mr J'ai-L'art-Et-La-Manière-D'aborder-Les-Gens ! On dirait bien qu'il ne savait plus où se mettre ! Zoro se réjouissait pleinement du spectacle.

« C'est la première fois que je vous vois ici. Vous êtes un voyageur ? »

Sanji sursauta à la question, tentant de reprendre contenance.

« Oui ! Oui je suis un grand voyageur qui parcourt les milles mer dans le but de trouver le All Blue ! »

Sanji écarquilla des yeux. Pourquoi lui avoir parler du All Blue ?? C'est fou ça, il lui avait presque dit qu'il était un pirate !

« Oh, All Blue ? Je ne connais pas. Qu'est ce donc ? »

-Un océan où y vit toutes sortes de variétés de poisson. Une mer légendaire. L'océan de rêve pour tout cuisinier !

Et voila encore qu'il lui racontait tout ça ! En plus il parlait de cuisine maintenant ! Sanji se mit la main devant la bouche ce qui fit rire son interlocuteur.

« Vous n'aimez pas dire que vous êtes un cuisinier ? »

-Je… non, enfin si mais je…

Sanji ne savait vraiment plus où se mettre. A cette allure il allait lui raconter sa vie ou pire il allait se faire passer pour un menteur. Quelle honte, et dire qu'Usopp serait tellement à l'aise dans ce genre de situation.

Il fut encore plus étourdit par l'éclat de rire soudain de l'homme aux longs cheveux.

« Ca ne fait rien. Tout le monde à ses secrets n'est ce pas ? »

Sanji répondit d'un petit mouvement de tête. C'était frappant l'impacte qu'avait ce gars sur lui. Il se sentait si petit et insignifiant. Son aura étrange le perturbait et le rendait si... maladroit. On aurait dit une ridicule collégienne.

« Je me prénomme James Louis Tawbott. »

-Oh, et vous êtes un simple citoyen de cette cité ?

James lui adressa un doux mais mystérieux sourire qui fit frissonner Sanji.

« On peut dire ça. »

Sanji aurait voulu lui poser toutes les questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête et surtout lui soutirer toutes les informations dont il avait besoin mais rien ne sortait de sa bouche. Il était comme figé face à ce James Louis Tawbott.

Chacun de ses gestes l'hypnotisait, sans parler de son regard. Et c'est en sentant l'aura de cet inconnu qu'il ressentit soudainement les autres auras, celles des citoyens. Il sentit qu'ils avaient tous cet étrange halo qui les entourait, les rendant plus beaux, plus imposants. Leurs yeux étaient magnifiques et leurs peaux semblaient être parfaites.

A présent, sa tête semblait lui tourner et la chaleur montait jusqu'à ses joues. Il ne comprenait plus ce qu'il lui arrivait, surtout au moment où James se rapprocha de bien plus près. Et lorsqu'il lui susurra à l'oreille, il sentit son corps frémir et se laissé allé contre celui de James.

« Que se passe-t-il mon ami ? Vous semblez fiévreux. »

Sanji aurait voulu lui répondre mais son souffle était trop court. Il sentait les regards brûlants des autres sur lui, détruisant toutes ses barrières. Son pou battait intensément à ses tempes l'assourdissant et lorsque l'une des mains de James se posa sur sa cuisse il retint un gémissement désespérer.

« Voulez-vous que je vous raccompagne à votre chambre, Sanji ? »

Les lèvres de James étaient à son cou et le caressent légèrement. Il allait lui répondre que oui, oui il voulait qu'il le raccompagne à sa chambre lorsqu'il se fit brusquement lever de sa chaise et tirer sèchement vers un autre corps beaucoup plus froid.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fou abruti !!! On dégage ! »

La voix de Zoro le fit sursauter. On aurait dit qu'il venait de recevoir un seau d'eau glacé. Il reprit ses esprits et se laissa guidé par son nakama alors qu'il ne lâchait pas du regard les yeux perçants de James, accompagné de ce doux sourire. Ce fut lorsqu'il se fit jeté sur son lit qu'il reprit entièrement raison.

Zoro était devant lui et le fixait d'un air furieux.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu foutais, EroCook !! Je te signale qu'on était là pour lui soutirer des informations et non pour flirté avec !!! »

Ce dernier mot claqua comme une gifle. Il sentit toute sa fureur montée en lui, lui rappelant ce moment de tout à l'heure face à ce James.

Il se leva d'un coup, face à Zoro.

« Je ne flirtais pas, connard d'épéiste ! J'essayais de lui faire cracher le morceau ! »

-C'est pas ce que j'ai cru voir !

-Comme si j'allais flirter avec un mec ! Tu m'as bien regardé ! Moi avec un mec !

Zoro perdit quelques secondes sa fermeté mais se reprit rapidement et repoussa Sanji.

« En tout cas tu n'as rien obtenu de ce mec ! Tu n'es qu'un bon à rien ! »

-Ferme-la ! J'aurai bien voulu t'y voir toi !

-C'est toi justement qui n'as pas voulu que je vienne ! Mais maintenant je comprends pourquoi, tu voulais être seul avec ce mec !

Sanji n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Tu… T'es complètement dingue ! Arrête de raconter des conneries ! Je t'ai dit que j'essayais de lui soutirer des informations mais euh, bon voilà, il… il était trop bizarre ! Y avait un truc qui clochait avec lui et c'est tout ! »

Zoro le regardait toujours d'un manière peut convaincu.

« Et c'est tout ? »

-Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise d'autre ?!

Zoro soupira, ennuyé par cette 'conversation' qui ne menait à rien.

« C'est bon, c'est rien, on verra demain. »

Sanji resta interdit devant cette réaction pas du tout propre à Zoro. Il le regarda les yeux grands ouverts se coucher et ne dire plus un mot. Il secoua sa tête, toujours aussi frustré et décida également de se coucher. Ils mettraient tout ça au clair demain matin, maintenant il fallait qu'il se repose et qu'il oubli ces grands yeux améthyste et ce sourire envoûtant.

Salut a tous !! Et oui je suis de retour avec une toute nouvelle histoire complètement différente et bien plus sérieuse ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Cette histoire me passionne moi-même beaucoup plus que l'autre (d'ailleurs j'ai pris plus de plaisir à l'écrire) et je remercie évidemment Bezoard et Hina-chan pour m'avoir énormément aidé !!!

J'espère que vous avez tous passé un bon Noël et je vous souhaite une joyeuse année 2008 !

Sanji : Une nouvelle histoire, influencé par une folle aux idées tortueuse… je sens que je vais tout me ramasser sur la tronche cette fois-ci…

MmeRoronoa : Ah ! Tu verras bien !

Sanji : … Help

Zoro : Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je suis là !

Sanji : … (Ne se sent pas plus rassuré que ca)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Le lendemain matin tout était redevenu comme la veille. Repoussant et détérioré. Ils s'étaient réveillés avec horreur sous des draps moisis et pesteux. Ils n'avaient pas tardé à sortir de l'auberge et une fois dehors Sanji et Zoro leur racontèrent ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit passée. Ils en furent tous abasourdis. Cette île était décidément très étrange et tous ces événements ne faisaient qu'accroître l'amusement de Luffy, au plus grand malheur de ses nakamas.

« J'aurai du le prévoir. » Murmura Sanji pour lui-même.

-Qu'y a-t-il Sanji-kun ?

Tous se rapprochèrent vers le cuisinier du Vogue Merry qui était accroupit devant un grand panier.

« Toute la nourriture a pourri. Quel gaspillage, ça me désole. » Dit-il en prenant une pomme avariée du panier en main.

-Ce qui est sûr, s'écria Nami, c'est que ce soir nous resterons tous éveillés pour assister à ce phénomène complètement hallucinant et que nous tenterons de le résoudre !

-Je pourrais jeter un coup d'œil à la grande bibliothèque que vous aviez trouvé hier. Les livres seront neuf et pourrons peut-être nous aider.

-Bonne idée Robin ! Je viendrais avec toi !

Sanji gigota, soucieux devant les nouveaux projets de ses deux chéries. Après ce qu'il lui était arrivé hier, il ne se sentait pas à l'aise de les laisser seules. Il leur proposa alors des les accompagner, sous l'œil jaloux de Zoro.

Usopp s'était avancé au centre de la place où ils se trouvaient et remarqua un détail important.

« Qu'y a-t-il Usopp ? » Demanda Chopper en s'approchant de lui.

-La statue… elle n'est plus là !

Les autres s'approchèrent de lui et en déduirent que les villageois avaient sûrement du la rapporter là où Luffy l'avait trouvé. Et d'un commun accord, ils décidèrent d'aller sur ces lieux que leur Capitaine mit deux heures à retrouver.

Exaspérés, ils arrivèrent enfin à l'endroit convenu. La statue se trouvait là, en pleine forêt, près d'autres tombes qui l'entouraient. Elle était en plein milieu, et semblait gouverner les autres. Sanji frémit lorsqu'il croisa le regard de l'homme aux longs cheveux inanimé. Il détourna son regard ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de ses nakamas.

« Qu'y a-t-il Sanji ? » Lui demanda Chopper, inquiet.

Sanji lui fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant en lui disant que tout allait bien. Zoro qui le regardait fit une grimace contrariée en se rappelant de ce qu'il c'était passé hier soir.

« Yosh ! Les gars ! On va rester ici jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit ! » S'écria Luffy en s'asseyant par terre, le regard résolu.

-On ne va sûrement pas rester ici !

-Mais Namiii ! Je veux voir les zombies sortirent de leurs tombes moi !!!

Tous restèrent une minute interdit par ce que venait de dire leur Capitaine. Des zombies ? Ils se regardèrent tous avec la même expression au visage. Puis Usopp se mit à rire, tentant de se rassurer.

« Voyons Luffy ! Pourquoi est ce que tu dis une bêtise pareille ! »

-Ben parce que des gens qui vivent la nuit et qui sont dans leurs tombes le jour c'est des zombies non ? Ou bien des loups-garous… Ah non c'est des vampires !!!

Il se mit à rire dans son explication alors que le reste de l'équipage avait frémit d'angoisse. Parce que…, il se pourrait que cette explication ne soit pas seulement un fantasme de Luffy... non ?

Non, impossible, les zombies et toutes ces créatures ne pouvaient exister ! Ce n'était pas réel, c'était des histoires qu'on racontait aux enfants pour leur faire peur. Et Luffy n'était encore qu'un enfant.

« Peut être ferions-nous mieux de rester ici comme l'a proposé Luffy ? »

-Robin !

-Bien sûr, seulement au couché du soleil, entre temps on ferait mieux de chercher plus informations.

Nami soupira. Apparemment personne ne la soutenait, à part Usopp qui avait encore plus peur qu'elle. Même Sanji était bien trop occupé à exorciser l'image du gars qu'il avait rencontré, pour s'occuper d'elle. Elle fronça les sourcils, contrariée, puis attrapa Usopp par le bras et l'entraîna avec elle chercher de quoi s'occuper, et tout ça bien sur sous les protestations du pauvre canonnier.

Luffy parti avec Chopper près des tombes dans la clairière, dans le but de lui raconter d'autres histoires de fantômes ou encore de trouver de la nourriture, ceci étant la première préoccupation du capitaine au chapeau de paille.

Sanji regarda l'archéologue qui lisait quelques instructions sur les tombes, ne se souciant de rien d'autre. Il s'en approcha néanmoins en lui proposant avec espoir sa compagnie. Robin lui sourit gentiment mais refusa son offre tout en regard d'un air malicieux le bretteur non loin d'eux.

« Soit prudente Robin-chan. En tout cas, ce soir je ne vous quitte pas des yeux toi et Nami-san ! »

Sanji était vraiment gêné mais tentait de ne pas trop le faire remarquer même si c'était de peine perdue. Il regarda Robin s'éloigner vers d'autres tombes puis soupira en regardant Zoro. Celui-ci s'était assit sur l'herbe, les yeux clos. Sanji s'en approcha et lui donna un léger coup de pied dans le genou.

Zoro ouvrit un œil.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

-Ca te dit d'aller pêcher un coup ?

Zoro ouvrit ses deux yeux, curieux.

« Pêcher ? »

-Ben oui, les autres n'ont rien mangé depuis deux jours, je me disais qu'on pourrait peut-être leur pêcher quelques poissons.

Zoro le regarda, sceptique. Après tout il n'avait pas encore digéré les événements d'hier, mais le sourire crispé du cuisinier le fit céder malgré lui.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sanji fit un large sourire alors qu'il tenait en main un énième poisson qu'il venait d'attraper. Ils avaient passé leur après midi près d'un lac à pêcher ou encore à se reposer sans rien se dire. Zoro était couché sur la berge et faisait une petite sieste tandis que Sanji pêchait encore sans jamais en avoir assez. Après tout, sa priorité d'aujourd'hui était avant toute chose de nourrir ses nakamas.

Entre temps, Robin avait découvert encore quelques éléments à déchiffrer et qui pourraient peut-être leur servir à l'avenir. Ils devaient tous attendre la tombée de la nuit pour comprendre une fois pour toute ce qu'il se tramait sur cette île mais ça n'empêchait pas Robin de s'informer pendant ce temps.

Nami et Usopp quant à eux, avaient trouvé un endroit un peu plus reculé de la forêt où les feuillages à eux seuls les dépassaient presque. Usopp se tenait près de Nami, scrutant les environs de son regard apeuré. Nami, fit comme s'il n'était pas là et continua son inspection des lieux, dans le but de trouver également quelque chose d'utile.

Zoro bailla en se grattant les cheveux. Il fut à moitié assommé par la chaleur qui brûlait son visage et dérangé par les grains de sable collés sur ses bras nus. Il venait de terminer sa sieste et pu voir ce qu'était en train de faire le cuisinier pas très loin de lui. Celui-ci plongé dans ses pensées, ne s'aperçu pas du réveil de son nakama. Il était occupé à préparer les poissons qu'ils avaient pêchés tout en fumant une cigarette. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre ce qu'il lui était arrivé la veille. Tout ce qu'il en avait conclut c'est que ce James était sûrement dangereux qu'ils devraient tous s'en méfier. Il fut sortit de ses pensées, ramené à la réalité par les mouvements de l'épéiste près de lui.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« Namiii… On devrait retourner avec les autres ! Si on continue d'avancer sans savoir où nous allons, on va vraiment finir par se perdre ! »

-Ferme là un peu ! Je sais très bien où on est !

Usopp se tenait les deux bras serrés contre lui. Cet endroit de la forêt ne lui disait rien qui vaille. La végétation devenait effrayante tellement elle était dense et puis le soleil commençait à se coucher amenant peu à peu l'obscurité. Déjà qu'il n'était pas du tout rassuré par leur projet de cette nuit, s'il devait en plus rester aux côtés de cette folle en soif d'aventure !

Usopp fronça les sourcils en se rappelant de quelque chose. En effet, ces derniers temps Nami repoussait Sanji plus exagérément que d'habitude et celui-ci ne faisait rien de plus pour qu'elle accepte sa compagnie. Elle était beaucoup plus à chercher sa compagnie à lui, et Sanji acceptait étonnement bien celle de Zoro. Usopp trouvait ça bizarre.

Il abandonna ses théories sur l'équipage lorsqu'il vit Nami tomber dans un renfoncement de terre. Il accouru rapidement vers elle et l'aida à se sortir de là. Nami le remercia et lui adressa un sourire qu'elle ne lui aurait jamais présenté habituellement. Puis, elle continua sa route comme si de rien n'était.

Usopp était resté quelques minutes planté sur place, se demandant ce qui passait par la tête de la jeune rousse, puis repris à son tour la marche.

Décidément, il y avait vraiment un truc qui clochait.

Zoro aussi le sentait. Cela durait déjà depuis quelques semaines, et ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ca. Le LoveCook était de moins en moins chiant et sa compagnie était franchement plus agréable, bien qu'ils ne se parlaient pas beaucoup. Il y avait juste un truc qui l'embêtait, et pas n'importe quel truc. Il était devenu jaloux. Jaloux de quiconque osait approcher le blond de trop prés. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, c'était comme s'il s'était lui-même permit de considérer Sanji comme lui étant exclusivement réservé. Un peu comme… s'il était l'un de ses sabres, voilà. Ce n'était pas encore très clair dans sa tête, mais Zoro se comprenait à peu près et c'était déjà ça.

Sanji lui, comme Nami, ne se rendaient compte de rien.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorsque le soir arriva, ils décidèrent de rester mangé sur la plage. Sanji avait fait griller les poissons pêcher dans l'après-midi. Ils se pressèrent néanmoins pour manger afin d'assister à l'événement nocturne encore inconnu. Tous étaient curieux, enfin tous… peut être pas Usopp, de savoir ce qui se tramait sur cette maudite île.

Et c'est pourquoi, une fois rassasié, ils rejoignirent rapidement le lieu couvert de tombes où ils se cachèrent derrière quelques gros buissons. Ils restèrent planqués quelques minutes avant que Luffy ne commence à se plaindre.

« C'est TOI qui veux absolument voir ce qu'il va se passer alors maintenant ferma-là et attend ! » Lui hurlèrent Nami et Usopp en le frappant.

-Mais on s'ennuiiiie… . Je pensais qu'on allait assister à une résurrection de zombie ou un truc fun dans le genre…

Usopp frissonna légèrement.

« T'es vraiment un idiot pour penser ça ! »

Un peu plus loin, Robin, caché derrière un petit rocher, tentait encore de déchiffrer divers écrits gravés sur des plaques de pierres qu'elle avait trouvés dans la journée. A sa droite se trouvait Zoro et Sanji qui tenait le petit Chopper dans ses bras. Ils étaient également accroupit derrière un grand buisson, non loin du décor morbide des tombes silencieuses. Le petit renne tremblota.

« Et si Luffy avait raison ? Et si les gens étaient vraiment les zombies qui sortaient de leurs tombes pendant la nuit ? »

Zoro et Sanji se regardèrent un moment puis Sanji adressa un sourire réconfortant à Chopper en lui froissant son chapeau.

« Allons Chopper, depuis quand tu crois aux bêtises que débite Luffy ? »

-Depuis toujours.

Sanji lança un regard noir à Zoro.

« Baka ! Tu ne m'aides vraiment pas ! »

Zoro haussa les épaules en regardant ailleurs. Sanji soupira d'ennui puis reporta à nouveau son attention sur le petit animal et lui souri.

« Tu verras tout ira bien, et puis si quelque chose se passe mal, tu n'a aucune raison de t'inquiéter ! Tant qu'on reste ensemble, rien ne peut nous arriver. »

-Sauf si-

-Ferme-là, crétin de Marimo !!

-J'essaie juste d'être réaliste moi !

Chopper essaya d'ignorer leur querelle et fixa avec résolution les tombes devant lui. Sanji avait raison de toute manière, rien d'aussi impossible ne pourrait arriver ! Et si vraiment quelque chose de ce genre arrivait, ils seraient tous là pour combattre ! Chopper sourit, se sentant rassuré.

Mais à l'instant où il fermait ses yeux de contentement, il sentit un long frisson le secouer. Ses poils se hérissèrent et il ressentit soudain un truc anormal. Son instinct d'animal l'alerta que quelque chose d'important n'allait pas tarder à se produire. Il remua vivement dans les bras de Sanji ce qui fit revenir l'attention de celui-ci sur lui.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Chopper ? »

Chopper hésita quelques instants puis soudainement il se crispa et poussa un petit cri tout en s'accrochant fermement à la veste de Sanji. Inquiet, ces deux nakamas l'interrogèrent du regard sur ce qui l'effrayait tant.

« La… la lune… »

Sanji leva les yeux vers le ciel et remarqua en effet que c'était la pleine lune. Un frisson le parcouru dû au vent froid du soir et sans savoir pourquoi il ancra son regard vers la statue de James. Et ce qu'il vit à ce moment le fit tressaillir d'effroi.

La statue éclairée par les rayons de la pleine lune était recouverte de sang. Du sang qui coulait le long de ses formes et qui la rendait reluisante. Et en même temps, on entendit une douce mélodie d'enfant retentir. Un flash aveuglant illumina alors les lieux avec une telle puissance que les membres du Vogue Merry durent fermer les yeux. Chopper se crispa dans les bras de Sanji qui lui-même se serra inconsciemment contre le corps de Zoro derrière lui.

Lorsque la lumière disparut, un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs avait pris place en remplacement de la statue. Sanji étouffa un cri de surprise. James Louis Tawbott était là, juste devant eux, debout, en chair et en os. L'homme regarda les tombes qui l'entouraient puis murmura quelques paroles qui furent entendu aux oreilles de tous :

« Réveillez-vous mes frères. L'aurore est notre ennemi mais la nuit est à nous. Venez à moi, et je vous donnerais tout ce qu'on nous a ôté. Je vous donnerais tout ce que vos âmes désirent. Maintenant debout ! »

A ces mots, la lumière de la lune se manifesta une nouvelle fois, encore plus forte que la précédente, empêchant encore une fois aux pirates de voir exactement ce qui se produisait. Zoro resserra sans y penser, sa prise autour de Sanji tout en pestant. Et lorsque la lumière s'estompa, ils purent tous voir avec horreur les habitants de la ville, debout près de leur tombe, tous on ne peut plus vivant. James sourit avec douceur et toujours aussi envoûtant, il se dirigea vers le centre de la ville, la foule des villageois le suivant.

Lorsqu'ils furent sûrs que plus personne ne demeurait encore sur les lieux, l'équipage sorti de leur cachette. Ils ne savaient pas quoi penser de la scène dont ils venaient tous d'être témoin. C'était complètement fou. Le pire, c'est que Luffy avait raison.

« Maintenant on peut être sûr que des événements surnaturels se produisent chaque nuit sur cette île. » Dit calmement Robin, un mince sourire sur les lèvres.

-Comment peux-tu dire ça comme ça ?!

Usopp ne sentait plus ses jambes et ne voulait qu'une chose ; fuir de cette maudite île et ne plus jamais en entendre parler. Malheureusement avec un Capitaine comme Luffy, son souhait ne pourrait pas être exaucé de si tôt. Non en effet, celui-ci avait des étoiles dans les yeux par ce qu'il venait de voir, et semblait vouloir absolument faire un tour en ville pour assister à « la renaissance des zombies ».

« C'est peut être tout simplement un fruit du démon qui leur permet ça. » proposa Nami tandis qu'ils marchaient en direction de la ville.

-Possible, en tout cas j'espère bien que les livres du passage secret nous en diront plus.

Sanji frissonnait encore. Il ne savait pas si c'était à cause du froid ou de la crainte qu'il avait de croiser à nouveau ce James Louis Tawbott ou bien encore des deux à la fois. Il n'accepterait pas perdre la face de nouveau. Et que Zoro lui face la gueule en pensant qu'il avait flirté avec ce mec l'énervait encore plus.

Luffy qui était en tête de file était déjà insupportable. Il ne pensait qu'à deux choses : se rassasier et profiter des nombreux spectacles folkloriques. Et c'est pourquoi une fois qu'ils arrivèrent dans la cité il fallut Usopp et Zoro pour le tenir en laisse.

« Calme-toi Luffy ! On est censé passer inaperçu ! » Lui cria Usopp.

-Mais je veux m'amuser moiii !!

-N'oublie pas que ces gens sont des zombies et qu'ils vont vouloir te sucer le cerveau !

Luffy releva la tête vers son ami, les yeux remplis d'étoiles, effrayant Usopp.

« Sugoi !! Tu crois que c'est bon la cervelle ? »

Usopp le relâcha d'un coup et s'en alla boire un verre en se remémorant les aventures folles qu'ils avaient déjà passé ensembles et qui arrivaient à le garder encore auprès de son Capitaine.

Nami et Robin de leur côté avaient l'intention d'aller voir ce souterrain de plus près maintenant qu'il devait être redevenu flambant neuf. Sanji les accompagna comme il l'avait promis tandis que les autres restèrent à la fête, décidant d'en profiter, tout en restant sur leur garde. Près d'une table, Zoro pestait dans son coin et se consolait auprès de ses bouteilles de rhum qui elles, comparé à une certaine personne le comprenaient et ne le rendait pas fou.

De leur côté Nami, Robin et Sanji étaient rapidement parvenu au bureau des renseignements. Sanji qui ne se sentait toujours pas confiant, s'était placé entre ses deux mélorines et les tenaient toutes les deux à l'oeil, ce qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis un moment.

« Sanji-kun ? Tu sais très bien que- »

-Je sais Nami-san, mais là c'est parce que c'est nécessaire.

Nami fronça les sourcils, orgueilleuse, et se détacha du regard de Sanji reportant son attention sur ses projets. Sanji n'insista pas mais ne la quittait pas des yeux, alors qu'ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau comportant la grande bibliothèque. Nami s'approcha de plus près de celle-ci et commença à chercher le livre qui avait permit l'ouverture du passage.

« C'est étrange qu'il n'y ait personne dans ses bureaux vous ne trouvez pas ? » fit Sanji en regardant autour d'eux.

-Si nous avons bien comprit les paroles de ce James Louis Tawbott, ils n'ont que la nuit pour exister. Je pense qu'ils n'ont pas le temps de se préoccuper d'un travail.

Sanji grimaça aux paroles de Robin. C'était peut être logique mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être méfiant. Il voulut poser encore une question lorsqu'il fut coupé par le clic sonore de la bibliothèque qui leur laissait à présent le passage grand ouvert. Ils y entrèrent sans attendre et commencèrent leurs fouilles.

Entre temps, Luffy et les autres se régalaient des danses qui se déroulaient autour d'eux. Luffy et Chopper avaient déjà rejoint la foule tandis que Zoro et Usopp étaient resté à boire à table.

« Tiens, depuis quand tu bois Usopp ? » Demanda Zoro en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

-Depuis que j'ai réalisé que Luffy me tuera un jour !

Zoro leva les yeux au ciel. Ca, pour sûr tout l'équipage craignait que leur capitaine ne les tue un jour avec toutes ses folies et ses multiples idioties. Mais ça n'était heureusement pas arrivé et quoi qu'ils en disent, Luffy restait un bon Capitaine.

« Et toi ? En quel honneur bois-tu ? Bien que tout le monde sache que tu bois tout le temps. »

Zoro soupira, le regard ailleurs.

« J'en sais rien. »

Puis, Ils se turent et apprécièrent le son des divers instruments de musiques combinés qui conduisaient les danses sous leurs yeux. Les gens semblaient tellement... vivant, c'était complètement impensable qu'ils venaient tous de sortir de leurs tombes. Usopp essayait de ne pas y repenser.

Après plusieurs minutes encore de danses et chansons, la musique se stoppa, donnant signe à tout le monde qu'une annonce allait se faire. Luffy et Chopper avaient rejoint les deux autres à la table et se concentrèrent sur cette prochaine déclaration.

Zoro leva un sourcil septique lorsqu'il vit que c'était cet enfoiré de James qui venait faire l'annonce. Il s'était placé au centre de la piste de danse. Tout le monde s'était tut.

« Mais cher amis, j'ai l'honneur et le plaisir de vous annoncer qu'un bal aura lieu demain soir ! »

Tous se mirent à exprimer leur ravissement, Luffy y compris.

« Il se déroulera dans ma résidence, comme à son habitude, mais cette fois-ci j'exige que tout le monde vienne masqué ! »

Des applaudissements retentirent sur la place et lorsque James prit congé, la musique reprit ses droits.

Zoro avait maintenu son sourcil levé en guise d'étonnement. Un bal ? Quelle idée débile ! Mais… il jeta un œil vers son Capitaine qui avait déjà un sourire lui dévorant le visage. Zoro soupira. Ils allaient devoir encore une fois devoir le suivre et céder à ses caprices. Bon un bal, ce n'était pas la mort, c'était juste les costumes, cravates, frou-frou et les bonnes manières qui allaient avec. Tout ce qu'un pirate normal n'était pas. Mais… Luffy ne refuserai jamais une occasion pareille pour lui de s'amuser. C'est vrai qu'en y réfléchissant, ils n'avaient jamais assisté à un bal.

Zoro soupira, voilà qui risquait d'être assez ennuyeux.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ce fut avec déception que Nami et ses deux autres nakamas revinrent de leurs investigations sans n'avoir rien trouver de vraiment intéressant. Enfin, a part le fait que la ville ait été battit, il y a plus de 100 ans et que le fondateur n'était autre que le grand-père de ce James Louis Tawbott. Mais lorsque Luffy et les autres leurs annoncèrent qu'il y aurait un bal le lendemain soir, Nami et Robin reprirent espoir. Après tout, ce bal allait se dérouler dans la demeure propre du dernier des Tawbott et que par conséquent, ça serait le moment et l'endroit parfait pour fouiller et probablement trouver de meilleures informations.

Après avoir encore un peu profité des festivités, ils décidèrent d'aller louer deux chambres à la même auberge que la nuit dernière. En rentrant, Sanji fut soulagé de n'avoir pas une seule fois croisé James, ni aucun autre ennui. A son arrivée dans la chambre, Il s'affala sur le même lit que la veille. Il entendit le sabreur se placer également sur un lit en face du sien, puis après quelques discussions, tout le monde se coucha et ils s'endormirent.

Seul, Sanji demeurait éveillé, n'arrivant pas encore à trouver sommeil. Il se retournait sans cesse sous ses draps, ne parvenant pas à chasser ces yeux améthystes de sa tête. Voilà qu'il ne l'avait même pas aperçu ce soir, si on ne prenait pas en compte l'épisode du cimetière et il réussissait tout de même à le hanter. Il voyait encore ce sourire et ses gestes élégants. Il l'entendait prononcer son nom, le chuchoter. Il sentit ses lèvres efflorer sa peau, comme si ce geste était réelle, quand soudain il le vit clairement devant lui, au pied de son lit en train de le fixer intensément ce même sourire aux lèvres.

_« __Sanji. » _

Sanji se redressa complètement sur son lit, la respiration haletante. Il se toucha le front trempé de sueur. Il se frotta les yeux et fixa avec insistance le pied de son lit ou plus rien ne se trouvait. Il ferma les yeux en essayant de se calmer. Cependant un léger mouvement à sa droite, le fit de nouveau sursauter. Mais il fut vite rassuré lorsqu'il vit que ce n'était que Zoro qui c'était lui aussi redressé et qui le regardait d'un air curieux, et peut-être inquiet. A ce moment là, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi, ni d'où cette idée lui était venu, Sanji aurait presque voulu lui faire par de ses soucis. Il secoua la tête à cette pensée, se traitant mentalement d'idiot.

« Ca va ? » Lui demanda Zoro.

-Oui ! Recouche-toi, ce n'est rien j'te dit.

Zoro fronça les sourcils, peut convaincu.

« T'es sûr ? »

Exaspéré, Sanji se recoucha en lui tournant le dos. Zoro soupira et se retourna à son tour. Il ne le lâcha toutefois pas son nakama du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il le su s'endormi, apaisé. Alors, rassuré, il se rendormit à son tour.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alors petite explication à la vite vite : Lors du premier chapitre, vous aurez probablement remarqué que lorsque je passe d'une situation à une autre (genre Usopp/Nami et Zoro/Sanji) ca se fait d'une manière trop direct, c'est embrouillant… et bien en fait j'avais tapé sur ma page web une longue ligne noir qui séparait bien c'est moment là, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, sur ca ne c'est pas mit. C'est pourquoi pour ce deuxième chapitre j'ai mis les séparations sous forme de « xxxxx » ce qui rend la lecture plus claire. Voila pour la petite communication !

…………

Zoro : Dit Laura ?

MmeRoronoa : Mhm ?

Zoro : Tu as bien classé cette fiction dans la catégorie M, n'est ce pas ?

MmeRoronoa : … J'ai fait ca ?

Zoro : Mhm Mhm… (Petit sourire pervers)

Sanji : NANI !!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

****

Ce jour-là, l'équipage du Vogue Merry était retourné sur leur navire. Etant donné qu'il y avait un bal le soir même, il fallait s'y préparer. C'était Usopp qui avait été choisi pour confectionner leurs tenues de soirées. Après tout à part peut être Sanji, personne ne connaissait assez bien ce genre de vêtements pour en confectionner. Il ne fallut pas plus de cinq heures pour que Usopp finisse de les réaliser.

Entre temps, Luffy et le reste de l'équipage avaient passé leur journée sur la plage. Sauf Sanji, qui était resté en cuisine pour faire sa liste des prochains achats et avait préparé de temps à autre quelques encas avec ce qu'il restait encore dans les placards. Malheureusement, cette île n'allait pas être d'une grande aide pour leurs emplettes et ça posait un réel problème. Entre autres, Sanji appréhendait déjà très mal leur future soirée où il allait sûrement se retrouver à nouveau face à ce James. Et pire encore, il ne voulait absolument pas que cet homme s'approche de Nami ou de Robin. L'idée qu'elles aillent fouiller la demeure des Tawbott durant la soirée ne l'enchantait guère.

Il poussa un long soupir et s'assit à table. Alors qu'il s'allumait une cigarette, une certaine tête verte fit doucement son apparition dans ses pensées. Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui avait bien pu lui prendre l'avant-veille. Le bretteur avait réagit bizarrement et cela avait fort intrigué Sanji. Oui, c'est vrai qu'ils s'engueulent pratiquement tout le temps mais s'il y avait bien une chose que Sanji détestait, c'était de se disputer _vraiment _avec l'un de ses nakamas. Habituellement, leurs querelles ne duraient que très peu de temps alors que cette fois-ci Sanji avait bien vu que Zoro était toujours en colère. Peut-être avait-il vraiment fait quelque chose qui justifierait la fureur de Zoro à son égard mais sans qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte? Il lui reprochait d'avoir flirté avec ce James, mais puisque Sanji jurait le contraire, ça ne pouvait être qu'autre chose.

Le cuisinier fut tiré de ses pensées par la soudaine venue de Robin. Elle était entrée dans la cuisine et se tenait assise en face de lui. Sanji lui offrit un de ses plus beaux sourires.

«Que puis-je pour toi, Robin-chan?»

Robin lui adressa un léger sourire mystérieux et fit du même temps, pousser deux bras face à Sanji. Le blond surpris, lui demanda poliment ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

«Usopp-san m'a demandé de prendre les mesures de chacun pour qu'il puisse confectionner les costumes et les masques de ce soir.»

Sanji haussa un sourcil mais se laissa faire. Après tout, la sensation des mains de Robin sur son corps ne le dérangeait pas du tout, bien au contraire. Profitant du moment, elle entama la conversation.

«Pourquoi ne viens tu pas t'amuser avec nous cook-san ? Il fait bon dehors.»

-Ah, mais c'est que j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire, Robin-chan. Merci quand même.»

Robin pencha la tête sur le côté, souriant gentiment.

«Tu devrais un peu plus profiter de la vie, Sanji. La meilleure façon de résister à la tentation, c'est d'y céder.»

Sanji resta perplexe face au drôle de conseil de l'archéologue. Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait bien vouloir dire par là? Il n'eut guère le temps de lui poser la question, celle-ci s'étant allée dés qu'elle eut fini de prendre ses mesures. Sanji restait sourcils froncés, il avait beau adorer sa Robin-chan, il fallait avouer qu'elle était parfois effrayante.

Chassant toutes ces pensées d'un geste de la main, il se remit au travail partant inspecter les réserves où il devait au moins rester deux, trois petites choses qui seraient nécessaire jusqu'à leur prochain voyage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alors que le soir montrait enfin le bout de son nez, l'équipageétait en préparation. Usopp avait fait un travail quasi parfait, tout le monde en était pour le moins satisfait. Enfin sauf peut être Zoro qui rallait de devoir porter des vêtements si chics et si peu confortables.

Le pauvre Usopp se vexa.

«Arrête un peu de te plaindre Zoro! Après tout le mal que je me suis donné pour… LUFFY!! N'arrache pas les manches, abruti!!!» Il s'encourut vers Luffy et planta le râleur sur place.

Zoro soupira et contempla encore une fois son reflet dans le miroir. Non, décidément ce costume deux pièces ne lui allait pas du tout. Sans parler de ce masque ridicule installé au bout de son nez. Heureusement, qu'il ne comportait pas de bêtes plumes comme pour ceux des filles. Et bien que celui-ci était simple et coloré simplement de noir, Zoro se l'arracha au moins trois fois de suite en rageant. Fichu bal!

Alors qu'il pestait toujours avec colère, il ne vit pas le cuisinier pénétrer dans le dortoir des garçons. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de sa présence, il eut le vain espoir de pouvoir s'enterrer six pieds sous terre pour ne pas être victime de la moquerie du blondinet envers lui et son costume ridicule. Pourtant, Sanji ne se moqua pas, pas une seule fois. Il portait déjà son masque et son costume ressemblait à tous ses autres sauf que sa chemise était en dentelles blanches, sans cravate et qu'Usopp avait allongé sa veste en lui rajoutant de légers bords aux manches. Oh, et il avait aussi des hautes bottes noireset ses mains étaient recouvertes par des gants blancs. Zoro avait lui aussi des gants mais il portait une cravate blanche, contrastant avec son costume noir qui selon lui, lui allait encore moins!

Sanji s'approcha de lui en le dévisageant de haut en bas, ce qui mettait Zoro encore plus mal à l'aise.

«Quoi?» Lui demanda Zoro d'un ton bourru, essayant de cacher son embarras.

Le cuisinier l'ignora et continua en silence, son examen minutieux de l'épéiste. A bout de patience, Zoro s'apprêtait à lui sortir une remarque cinglante sur son allure à lui, malgré le fait qu'il n'y ait rien à redire chez lui, lorsque celui-ci lui mit une rose sous le nez. Zoro le fixa d'un air totalement ahuri.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fous?!!»

-Nami-san a décidé qu'on porterait tous une rose pour nous distinguer au cas où.»

Zoro haussa un sourcil septique et pris la rose pour la mettre euh…

«Dans la petite poche, là. Non pas comme ca!» Exaspéré Sanji le la lui pris vivement des mains et la mis lui-même comme il le fallait.

Entre temps, Zoro n'avait plus esquissé le moindre geste. Le cuisiner aussi proche de lui, ce n'était pas réellement une des meilleures choses pour le bien de sa santé mentale. Il se permit néanmoins de profiter de cette proximité pour l'observer lui aussi. Sanji paraissait à l'aise dans ses vêtements chics qui lui allaient à la perfection. Il ne risquait pas de passer inaperçu ce soir, ce qui provoqua un froncement de sourcils chez l'escrimeur. Voila une chose qui ne l'enchantait guère. Encore heureux qu'il portait ce masque, cela permettrait de cacher un minimum le visage du cuistot.

«Voilà! Comme ça c'est bon.» Déclara finalement Sanji en se reculant un peu.

Zoro regarda cette rose rouge qui «_l'amochait_» encore plus d'après lui. Une vraie chochotte.

«Ouai, merci.»

Sanji le regarda une dernière fois avant de quitter le dortoir sans avoir l'intention de rajouter quoi que ce soit. Toutefois, il ne manqua pas de lancer un petit «Pas mal du tout, Marimo» qui n'échappa pas aux oreilles du principal concerné. Celui-ci rougit furieusement, le rendant lui-même furieux sur son laissé allé.

«Et bien, cette soirée commence drôlement bien!» Lança-t-il sarcastiquement en réajustant son masque pour la énième fois.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent devant la demeure de James Louis Tawbott, ils furent tous subjugués. Cette résidence était incroyablement grande et luxueuse. Tout était de marbre noir et blanc donnant un aspect plutôt froid à toute la demeure. Et encore, ceci n'était que l'extérieur de la propriété. Ils montèrent les nombreux escaliers pour accéder à la grande porte d'entrée où ils furent accueillit par deux gardes qui leur adressèrent un signe respectueux avant de les prier d'entrer.

«Ce mec doit être super riche» se dit Nami, scrutant d'un air gourmand tout objets brillants le berry.

Et il y en avait des objets qui brillait une fois à l'intérieur. Ils n'eurent pas vraiment de temps de s'attarder sur l'immense hall d'entrée avant d'atteindre la pièce principale où se déroulait le bal. La salle de bal était encore plus grande et somptueuse que le reste. Tout était également fait de marbre, le sol luisait et les grandes fenêtres étaient recouvertes de soyeux rideaux argentés. Les tables avaient été dressées de façon à ce que la piste de danse en soit entourée. Selon Luffy, le plus intéressant était les deux longues tables qui étaient chacune placées au devant et à l'arrière de la salle. Celles-ci étant bien évidements ornés de toute sortes de nourritures et de boissons. L'orchestre qui jouait la mélodie emplissant la salle, était placé dans un coin surélevé par un plateau. Au plafond, étaient suspendus d'immenses lustres en verre et le tout était saupoudré de paillettes comme de coutume.

Avec timidité,l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille prit place à l'une des tables. Ils regardèrent vaguement l'ensemble des invités et on pouvait facilement dire que toute la ville était présente. Usopp trouvait ça angoissant alors que Luffy à l'opposé, disait cela excitant et trépignait son envie d'aller danser.

«Tu attends Luffy! On est censé passer inaperçu ce soir! Je te rappelle que si nous sommes venu ce n'est pas principalement pour ton amusement mais pour trouver des informations sur cette île!», lui rappela Nami qui ne se rendait pas compte que ce ses paroles passait d'une oreille à l'autre de Luffy.

Depuis leur départ du bateau, Sanji était nerveux et la totalité de ses membres semblaient crispés. Il ne cessait d'inspecter chaque recoin de la salle, priant pour ne pas croiser le regard du propriétaire des lieux. Zoro qui le regardait pour ne pas changer, pouvait s'imaginer ses pensés rien qu'à sa façon de se tenir. Chopper qui restait méfiant, essayait de se décontracter en prenant exemple sur Luffy. Quant à Usopp, il n'arrêtait pas de trembloter comme une feuille morte en répétant sans cesse qu'il voulait déjà être rentré.

La salle était remplie de nombreux bavardages, tout cela sur un fond musical joué par l'orchestre. La foule avait l'air d'être on ne peut plus enjoué et attendait avec impatience l'ouverture du bal. Ils durent attendre plusieurs minutes encore avant que James Louis Tawbott ne leur apparaisse enfin. Encore plus séduisant que la dernière fois, il arriva tel un prince noir sortit des contes de fée. Il était vêtu tout de noir, hormis sa chemise blanche. Il portait un haut chapeau, des gants et tenait une canne, tout aussi noire que le reste. Il était entré d'une pièce du fond ce qui ne manqua pas aux yeux observateurs de Nami. Il s'était avancé au centre de la pièce et en quelques mots, il ouvrit gracieusement le bal.

A peine ceci fait, Luffy et Chopper s'étaient littéralement précipité vers le buffet. Nami et Usopp n'avaient jamais eu autant envie de les tuer, principalement Luffy. Question discrétion, c'était déjà raté. Robin, qui demeurait silencieuse comme à son habitude, étudiait chaque invité et événement qui pourrait être intéressant à leur recherche. Elle pensait déjà à inspecter les lieux mais se dit qu'elle pouvait profité encore un peu de la fête. Elle était habillée d'une somptueuse robe noire, longue et décolleté qui attirait trop de regard selon Sanji. Nami portait une fine robe rouge sang, un peu trop frivole d'après les dires de Sanji également. Leurs deux masques étaient munis d'une plume chacune, de même couleur que leurs robes respectives. Usopp qui voulait déjàne plus faire qu'un avec la table, était habillé d'une chemise brune en soie et d'un costume deux pièces noir. De plus, son masque avait été adapté pour son long nez, et tout ça lui allait plutôt bien. Luffy portait une tenue semblable, sauf que sa chemise était rouge, qu'il portait un chapeau et un masque qui était toujours de travers. Le petit Chopper lui, avait pris son apparence la plus humaine, donc grand comme il était, il portait juste un pantalon et une veste noire. Entêté, il n'avait pas voulu quitter son propre chapeau.

Sanji soupira. Il avait envie de s'amuser mais sa crainte plus forte, le maintenait cloué à sa chaise. Voir toutes ces jolies demoiselles danser devant lui le rendait fou mais pas question qu'il quitte sa place actuelle. Il poussa un second soupir, plus long encore que le premier. Mais c'est qu'il avait envie de draguer lui! Zoro qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer l'ennui du jeune cuisinier se permit un petit sourire mauvais. S'il y avait une chose qu'il devait à ce James machin truc, c'était d'être parvenu à maintenir le blond en place. Il le sentait bien, nerveux, la jambe tremblante sous la table et surtout ce regard affamé des femmes dansant en face de lui. Zoro aurait bien voulu rire mais il s'en empêcha quand il vit avec horreur Sanji se lever enfin.

«Où tu vas?!» Ne put s'empêcher de demander l'escrimeur un peu trop brusquement. Bon sang mais quel idiot!

Sanji le regarda surpris, plus par le ton soudain que Zoro avait prit, que par sa question en elle-même.

«Euh… J'allais me chercher à manger. Pourq- »

-Je viens avec toi!

Tout se passa si vite que Sanji se retrouva en moins de deux devant une table de buffet, son bras tenu par Zoro. Clignant les yeux d'incompréhension, il se mit à se servir, un peu comme un automate. Zoro soupira. Ouf, c'était très risqué ce qu'il venait de faire, mais c'était pour la bonne cause! Et heureusement pour lui, il ne vit pas les regards on ne peut plus choqués de Nami et Usopp mais surtout le regard amusé de Robin.

Ils croisèrent Luffy et Chopper. Décidément, leur Capitaine leur faisait vraiment honte parfois.

«Luffy, un peu de tenue s'il te plait.»lui ordonna Sanji en grimaçant de dégoût devant la vue imprenable d'un Luffy qui essayait de lui parler tout en se goinfrant.

Sanji soupira et se remit à se servir tout en critiquant à voix basse la nourriture pas du tout raffinée qui leur était proposée. Après tout, être l'un des meilleurs cuisiniers de la Grand Line lui permettait ce genre de remarque. Zoro qui était resté près de lui laissa échapper un sourire face au comportement de son nakama. Il ne l'avouerait certes jamais, mais la cuisine de Sanji était pour lui la meilleure de toutes. Il voulu d'ailleurs s'incliner pour lui chuchoter un léger compliment qui ressemblerai à peu de chose près à «J'ai déjà goûté mieux, LoveCook» mais un événement imprévu vint l'interrompre.

«Sanji? Est-ce bien vous?»

Sanji sentit son sang se glacer au son de cette voix. Il stoppa tout mouvement, les yeux écarquillés, l'angoisse le submergeant. Zoro se retourna le premier vers cet individu qu'il détestait tant et le fusilla du regard. L'homme lui fit, malgré l'aura menaçante de Zoro, un sourire aimable en le saluant d'un signe de tête. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Sanji se retourna enfin.

«Bonjour James.»

James était somptueux. Sanji ses battements de coeur s'accélèrent. Il le contemplait, un air bienveillant peint sur son visage aux traits fins. Il adressait au blond un sourire des plus étranges.

«Je suis content de vous revoir Sanji.»

Cette simple phrase fit fondre ledit Sanji. Zoro le remarqua et serra les poings à s'en blanchir les jointures. Non mais ce n'est pas vrai, ils recommençaient! Ils étaient encore une fois en train de flirter, et juste devant lui! Enfin… maintenant que Zoro était un peu plus près de cette déplorable scène, il pouvait voir que Sanji n'avait pas du tout l'air de flirter lui. Il était comme… envoûté par le soit disant charme de cet enfoiré de James. C'était vraiment bizarre car Zoro lui de son côté ne ressentait absolument rien.

«Me feriez-vous l'honneur de passer cette soirée à mes côtés, Sanji?»

Zoro se figea. Et puis quoi encore! En plus, c'était quoi cette façon de demander les choses?! Il sortait d'où ce gringalet? Pourriture de riche! Toutefois, son angoisse grimpa quand il vit que Sanji ne semblait pas encore avoir réagit. Etait-il entrain de réfléchir à la question? Il n'y avait pas à réfléchir la dessus! Zoro sentit la colère monter en flèche. Mais il n'avait pas à s'en faire n'est ce pas? Sanji n'aimait pas du tout cette personne étrange, d'ailleurs il le craignait plus qu'autre chose.

«Oui.»

Ce simple mot fit violemment tressaillir Zoro. Il sentit sa fureur continuer de l'envahir mais cette fois elle était également dirigée vers Sanji. Il aurait voulu le traiter de tous les noms ou même de le frapper, histoire de lui remettre les idées en place. Mais tout ce qu'il fit, c'est regarder ce qui se produisait sous ses yeux. Pourquoi n'avait pas-t-il autant de courage que comme lorsqu'il se battait? Pourquoi n'osait-t-il pas retenir Sanji alors qu'il se faisait à présent entraîner par James? Il les regarda encore un moment s'installer à une table plus loin, puis partagé entre l'animosité et la défaite, il s'en alla se rasseoir auprès du reste de ses nakamas.

Cette soirée était absolument abominable. Enfin, c'était ce qu'en pensait Zoro, et Usopp par la même occasion. Luffy lui s'amusait comme un fou, accompagné du petit Chopper qui n'avait jamais autant dansé de sa vie. Nami et Robin étaient déjà parties depuis longtemps afin de fouiller le domaine, à la recherche de toutes informations utiles. Quant à Sanji, il était maintenant à la table de James Louis Tawbott. S'il avait accepté son offre, c'était uniquement pour soutirer des informations et le distraire au cas où il aurait envie de retourner dans ses appartements et qu'il tomberait sur Nami et Robin. Enfin, il espérait qu'il réussirait cette fois-ci. Il avait bien sentit la colère de Zoro à son égard. Encore une fois il n'avait pas bien compris la raison de son emportement, mais le plus important maintenant était d'assurer la sécurité de ses deux déesses. Il réglerait ses différents avec Zoro un peu plus tard.

«Dites moi Sanji, la soirée vous plait-elle?» Lui demanda gentiment James en lui proposant un peu de champagne.

-Je dois dire qu'elle est réussie.

Il accepta volontiers le champagne, dans l'espoir que l'alcool dissimulerait, ou mieux, diminuerait son stress. Il baissait constamment les yeux, ne pouvant soutenir son regard, tentant à tout prix de l'éviter. Il sentait que s'il le regardait vraiment, il retomberait dans cet état idiot et ridicule. Les filles devenaient vraiment comme ça lorsqu'un homme lui faisait du charme? Ah! Et voilà qu'il se comparait à une fille! Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées idiotes et bu d'un coup sa coupe de champagne. Cependant, il faillit tout recracher lorsqu'il entendit James rire de lui en lui recommandant d'y aller plus doucement.

«Vous organisez souvent des bals comme celui-ci?» demanda-t-il distraitement tout en se resservant un verre, tentant de paraître le plus naturel possible.

-Oui chaque dimanche.

Sanji tiqua. Chaque semaine?! C'était dingue ca! Enfin, c'est vrai que s'ils n'avaient sûrement rien d'autre à faire de leurs nuits…

«Pour un simple citoyen, vous semblez avoir beaucoup d'influence sur les autres.». Ca lui avait échappé, et il ne put que se traiter mentalement d'idiot.

James le regardait toujours avec le même sourire, qui devenait presque effrayant à force, et lui répondit brièvement qu'il était tout simplement le plus riche de tous. Sanji se jura de plus poser de questions si directes sur un tel sujet, quand soudain il sentit James s'avancer doucement vers lui. Il détourna son visage le plus possible, évitant à tout pris son regard.

«Mais dites moi, Sanji» l'entendit-il souffler à son oreille «Croyez vous que ma soirée plait également à votre Capitaine?»

Sanji défaillit à cette dernière question. Sans plus de contrôle, il se retourna vers James et le regarda d'un air angoissé. Cette erreur lui coûta lorsque son regard entra directement en contact avec les yeux améthyste et envoûtant de son interlocuteur. Il bégaya comme un idiot devant l'amusement certain de James.

«Que… euh…et bien... Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler!»

Il fut une nouvelle fois troublé par le rire enfantin de James. Celui-ci appuya son menton sur ses deux mains croisées.

«Allons Sanji, votre Capitaine est très recherché. Nous avons pas mal d'avis de recherche dans mon bureau. Surtout que votre Capitaine ne passe pas vraiment inaperçu.» Termina-t-il en gloussant.

Alors, ils savaient tous qu'ils étaient pirates et rechercher par la Marine. Son mauvais pressentiment se voyait malheureusement confirmé. Son regard tourmenté fit sourire James qui s'empressa de continuer:

«Ne vous inquiétez pas Sanji. Je ne compte pas vous livrer à la Marine. Vous semblez être un équipage tranquille qui ne cherche pas de problème, alors pourquoi vous livrais-je?De plus votre simple présence, me réchauffe le cœur, mon cher Sanji.»

Il lui avait pris la main droite pour la recouvrir d'un léger baisé. Ce geste et ces mots décomposèrent Sanji tout entier. Il sentit le rouge lui monter furieusement aux joues mais lorsqu'il voulu retirer sa main, James l'en empêcha en la serrant plus durement. Sanji le fixa avec stupeur, surtout qu'à présent le sourire de James avait quelque chose de beaucoup plus inquiétant.

«Les membres de votre équipage sont puissantes parait-il, surtout cet homme. Comment se prénomme-t-il déjà?»

Sanji savait exactement de qui il voulait parler. Une fois de plus, sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, la réponse franchit le seuil de ses lèvres.

«Ah! Voilà, Roronoa Zoro.» James sourit en penchant doucement la tête. «60millions de berrys, c'est déjà pas mal n'est ce pas?Oh, et puis il y a cette mystérieuse jeune femme, Nico Robin. Recherchée depuis ses 8 ans, pauvre enfant.»

Sanji pâlissait à vue d'oeil. James paraissait connaître chacun de ses nakamas possédant une prime sur leurs têtes. Il voulu ouvrir la bouche, dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais James s'avança encore plus près de lui. Il sursauta lorsqu'il le vit approcher une main vers son visage. Incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, il dut laisser James lui toucher deux, trois mèches blondes qui pendaient sur le côté gauche de son visage. Il n'avait jamais été autant heureux de porter ce masque qui le protégeait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. James le regardait toujours d'un air rieur.

«J'ai tout de suite su ce que vous étiez, Sanji. Un grand cuisinier qui veux trouver le All Blue. Vous m'aviez bien fait rire la première fois. Apprenez à mieux mentir, Sanji.»

Facile à dire. S'il avait su qu'il se serait retrouvé devant pareil homme, il aurait préparé son mensonge. Mais Sanji était sur maintenant que quand bien même il se serait préparé, il n'aurait pas parvenu à garder le contrôle ou encore à lui mentir. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose de très spécial chez cet homme, quelque chose d'anormale qui lui faisait perdre toute son assurance. Sanji n'avait jamais été charmer par un quelconque homme, jamais il ne l'aurait accepté, mais pour James, c'était tellement différent, c'était…impossible de résister.

James lui effleurait à présent les joues et Sanji se sentait totalement envoûté et surtout, incapable de bouger. C'était une vraie torture mentale. Il sentait son propre corps le trahir, refuser de lui obéir, tandis que son esprit lui faisait également faux bond, lui murmurant de se laisser aller. Et maintenant que James était aussi proche de lui, il ressentait comme lors de la nuit précédente, les auras des autres villageois présents dans la pièce. Ces auras, cette puissance. Le charme de chacun lui faisait tourner la tête et à nouveau il ressentit cette sensation d'impuissance mais du même temps de totale jouissance.

«J'ai tout de fois une question à vous poser, Sanji.»

Sanji leva ses yeux à présent vitreux vers James, s'accrochant désespérément à lui. James lui sourit doucement, puis d'un ton mielleux il lui demanda:

«Pourquoi être resté sur cette île?»

Cette question qui aurait du alerter Sanji du changement de situation et surtout de l'éventuelle danger, ne l'affecta pas plus qu'un gémissement qu'il poussa en sentant les lèvres de James dans son cou. Il l'entendit à peine rire.

«Je crois bien que vous n'êtes plus en état de lucidité, Sanji. C'est embêtant, moi qui me demandais de ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire des deux demoiselles que mes gardes ont attrapé dans mes quartiers.»

Sanji ferma complètement ses yeux dans l'abandon total. Et tout au fond de son être, il pria pour que quelqu'un le ramène à la raison.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zoro s'était juré de ne pas bouger de sa chaise. Et cela peut importe ce qu'il se passerait pour Sanji. Il avait accepté de rester avec ce connard de James, et bien qu'il y reste! Il avait déjà assez à se préoccuper de Nami et Robin qui n'étaient toujours pas revenues de leur escapade et de son crétin de Capitaine qui se révélait pire qu'un gosse. Il devait encore une fois prendre garde à tout et tout le monde, alors ce crétin de LoveCook, il n'avait qu'à se débrouiller tout seul! Bon bien sur, c'était ce dont Zoro était en train d'essayer de se convaincre car la vérité était qu'il s'était retenu une dizaine de fois de se lever pour aller chercher Sanji par la peau du cou. Cou qui était en ce moment exploré pas les lèvres de ce fils de…de James!!! Zoro allait vraiment péter un câble.

Usopp qui lui avait suivi chaque événement, chaque gestes de ses nakamas, était plutôt choqué parce qu'il voyait. Sanji qui se faisait draguer devant un Zoro vert de rage, et Luffy qui incitait Chopper à se saouler! Sur quelle planète était-il tombé? Si seulement on pouvait l'écouterpour une fois ! Il leur avait bien dit qu'il fallait partir d'iciau plus vite ! Mais non, écoutons bien entendu leur Capitaine irresponsable et idiot à souhait. Et voilà où ils en étaient maintenant! Les filles disparues, selon lui, Sanji qui se faisait séduire par un mec! Un mec! Zoro qui allait dans les minutes qui suivent, commettre un meurtre. Et pour finir Luffy et Chopper qui allaient à cette allure se prendre la cuite de leur vie! Génial! Quelle soirée, vraiment. Usopp poussa un énorme soupir et remplit à nouveau son verre d'alcool en maugréant tout seul dans son coin.

«Quelle soirée géniale!»

Zoro retourna un moment son attention vers lui, puis aussitôt replaça son regard vers Sanji. Usopp qui le vit, ricana, attirant une seconde fois l'attention de Zoro.

«Quoi?» Lui demanda-t-il agressivement.

Usopp qui avait apparemment un peu trop bu pour que son alarme «Eviter d'énerver Zoro» ne se mette en route, lui répondit d'un air suffisant:

«Oh, rien de spécial. Juste que j'ignorais que tu étais jaloux de Sanji.»

Zoro pâlit d'un seul coup. Il voulu se lever et donner une bonne correction à ce cher Usopp pour avoir dit une telle connerie, mais lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était saoul, il se ravisa.

«T'es saoul.» Lui dit-il simplement en se retournant.

Usopp protesta quelques instants puis à bout de force, il s'endormit aux côté de Luffy et Chopper, complètement assommé par l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité. Zoro balaya la salle des yeux. Les filles qui ne revenaient toujours pas et les trois idiots qui étaient endormis. Super. Il regarda une dernière fois Sanji et James avant de se lever pour aller à la table de buffet se rechercher quelques petites choses à grignoter et surtout quelques bouteilles d'alcools. Il entendit durant son chemin le rire horripilant de James résonner à ses oreilles. Si cette histoire finissait comme toutes leurs autres aventures, où ils finiraient par tous se battre pour ramener l'ordre sur cette île, il se chargerait personnellement du cas de ce James Louis Ta…Tow… peut importe!

Parvenu près du buffet, il s'aperçu qu'un petit groupe de jeunes filles bavardaient en chuchotant sur son compte. Elles rougirent furieusement lorsqu'il leur adressa un regard neutre, puis reprenant son activité, il les entendit glousser derrière lui. Voilà une chose qu'il l'ennuyait horriblement. Il ne put néanmoins refuser une coupe de champagne que l'une d'elle lui proposa. Elle était belle, il devait l'avouer. Grande, un regard plaisant, de bonnes formes et de jolie lèvre rouge sang. Ce qu'il remarqua surtout, c'était ses cheveux blonds. Blond comme l'autre crétin. Il soupira et résolut, accepta l'invitation de la jolie blonde, dans l'unique but de se changer les idées.

Il resta longuement en sa compagnie, à l'écouter parler de toute sorte de choses futiles et sans intérêt particulier. Cependant quelque chose d'étrange l'empêchait de détourner son regard de cette jeune femme. Elle le captivait pour il ne savait quel raison. Il avait cette drôle d'envie de la regarder toute la nuit. Et quelque fois, lorsqu'elle se rapprochait plus près de lui, il sentait une sensation de tournis prendre possession de lui. Ce pouvait-t-il que ce soit un effet de l'alcool? Non, impossible. Zoro n'avais jamais été influencé par l'alcool. Quelle était donc cette sorcellerie? Cette femme le draguait, il en était parfaitement conscient et ça ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Il fixa un moment ses cheveux blonds qui lui tombaient en cascade sur les épaules et repensa soudainement à Sanji. Bizarrement ce nom lui claqua l'esprit,comme si on venait véritablement de le gifler. Ce fut comme une délivrance. Il parvint de nouveau à bouger et se leva d'un coup en déclarant vaguement à la jolie blonde qu'il devait retourner auprès de ses nakamas.

Mais à son retour, il ne vit plus personne. Plus aucune trace de ses trois nakamas qu'il avait laissé à leur table. Plus personne. Il vérifia également la table où se trouvait Sanji et James, ils n'y étaient plus eux aussi. Il sentit monter dans son dos un long frisson d'angoisse. Ses instincts se mirent directement en alerte, lui criant qu'il se passait quelque chose de vraiment alarmant et surtout que ses nakamas étaient en danger. Il tourna sur lui-même, inspectant le moindre coin de la salle, analysant chaque visage dans l'espoir de voir Luffy et Chopper surgir de quelque part cherchant à se goinfrer, ou bien Ussop encore en train de boire. Mais rien, il était le seul membre du Vogue Merry encore présent dans cette salle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Voila enfin le chapitre 3! J'espère qu'il vous a plut, n'hésité surtout pas à me faire part de vos impressions!

Gros bisous!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4.**

Il y a bien des années de cela, une étrange maladie s'était emparée du village, tuant les gens les uns après les autres. Cette maladie semblait incurable, aucun médecin ne parvenait à nous soigner, les autres préférant nous fuir pour ne pas être malades à leur tour. Les plus fragiles, les enfants et les plus âgés, succombaient rapidement. Notre souverain s'enfermait nuit et jour dans sa demeure pour tenter de trouver une solution, en vain. Notre village se mourait, et le temps qui passait emportait tout espoir de guérison…

Nous pensions être condamnés…

Pourtant un jour, un étranger se présenta à nos portes. Il prétendait être un sorcier guérisseur et disait avoir le pouvoir de nous sauver. En désespoir de cause, notre roi lui fit confiance. Il le laissa se loger dans notre village, se nourrir à nos frais. L'homme soigna en premier le petit fils du souverain, James. Il avait exigé que personne ne soit présent lors de l'opération. Aussi personne ne vit comment le miracle se produisit…

James fut guéri et l'espoir revint. Notre sauveur soigna tout le village, ramenant la joie et éloignant les craintes. La joie emplissait de nouveau le cœur des villageois.

Pour remercier notre sauveur, notre souverain lui offrit richesses et terres. Mais le Sorcier en réclama plus, oui. Il voulut la place de notre bien-aimé souverain, et ainsi le pouvoir absolu sur notre île. Notre souverain ne put lui refuser, après toutes les vies qu'il avait sauvées et surtout par peur de représailles sur le peuple. Alors, un nouveau règne eut lieu, un nouveau royaume fut instauré.

Choqués par l'ambition du sorcier, nous avons alors refusé de nous y plier, vainement, car notre souverain avait signé avec lui un pacte irrévocable. Et nous fûmes alors réduits à servir notre nouveau maître qui nous soumit à sa malveillance et à sa cruauté…

À nouveau tous nos espoirs furent réduits à néant.

Cependant, notre rébellion reprit au vingtième anniversaire de James. Le dernier descendant des Tawbott fut notre guide vers la liberté. James combattit le sorcier et remporta la victoire que nous attendions tous. Malheureusement, lorsque notre ennemi fut banni de l'île, il nous lança à tous une malédiction en guise de vengeance. Un mal terrible qui nous rongea, qui fit de nous ces créatures horribles que nous sommes à présent.

Nous devons nous cacher du soleil pour survivre, demeurer dans les ténèbres de la nuit. La nourriture n'est plus que poussière pour nos palais. Et l'immortalité nous a ouvert ses portes. Nous ne sommes plus humain, le sorcier nous a enlevé notre humanité.

Maudits et damnés, voilà ce que nous sommes devenus…

Tous ensemble, nous avons recherché une solution, tenté de trouver un remède, mais aucune de nos tentatives n'aboutirent. En accédant au pouvoir, James se consacra corps et âme à notre problème jusqu'à en négliger de se nourrir, d'aimer, de vivre. Il devint notre nouveau souverain en qui nous avions confiance, qui nous promit de tous nous sauver. Mais le temps passait, les années s'écoulèrent et nous restions ces monstres, de plus en plus envieux, de plus en plus haineux. James sombrait dans la folie, s'enfermant chaque nuit dans sa demeure, refusant tout contact avec les autres. Jamais nous ne vieillissons, jamais nous ne ressentons la fatigue. Mais le désespoir lui, reste bien présent…

Alors nous décidâmes d'oublier ce que nous étions, de continuer de vivre la nuit et de profiter de ce que nous pouvions. Chaque nuit nous festoyions, nous régalant des uniques délices qui nous étaient encore permis. Mais le temps passait et plus rien ne nous satisfaisait.

Nous en voulions toujours plus…

Et un jour, à force de recherches, James découvrit un remède mais dont le résultat serait incertain. Nous avons gardé ce remède comme seul espoir, en attendant d'avoir les outils nécessaires à sa réalisation. Mais le jour est enfin venu pour nous de tenter le tout pour le tout. La venue de ces derniers visiteurs pourrait être la clé de notre salut. Oui, James nous a annoncé qu'ils nous permettraient de retrouver notre liberté…

Notre jour approche enfin…

Notre délivrance…

Nous regagnerons notre humanité quelque soit le prix…

...

Ce fut avec douleur que Zoro se réveilla, étendu sur la plage, transpercé par les rayons brûlants du soleil. Il resta un moment couché à même le sol, revenant doucement à la réalité. La douleur provenait de l'arrière de sa tête, comme s'il y avait reçu un énorme coup. Lentement, il dirigea sa main vers la source de son mal et ne fut pas surpris d'y trouver un peu de sang. Il pesta et se décida enfin à se redresser.

Bon sang ! Il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant ! Du mieux qu'il put, il tenta de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était produit la veille, lors du bal ; il s'était mis à chercher avec acharnement ses nakamas qui avaient tous disparu. Il avait alors commencé à interroger les personnes présentes, ou plutôt les agresser avec des questions, mais personne ne répondait ce qu'il aurait voulu entendre. Par la suite, il avait décidé de sortir de la pièce consacrée au bal, mais il n'avait même pas fait deux pas hors de la salle qu'il sentit un poids s'abattre sur sa tête, une douleur furtive, et puis…plus rien.

Zoro secoua la tête, se sentant minable et ridicule. Ces enfoirés l'avaient eu en beauté pour ensuite le lâcher sur cette maudite plage, le plus loin possible de la demeure de cet enfoiré de James, là où se trouvaient certainement ses nakamas. Mais même s'il se trouvait à l'autre bout de l'île et qu'il lui faudrait énormément de temps pour réussir à retrouver le chemin jusqu'au cœur du village, Zoro n'avait sûrement pas dit son dernier mot. Apparemment ils ne savaient pas à qui ils avaient affaire.

Il se permit un sourire narquois et se mit enfin debout. Ce James allait lui payer ça. Même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils l'avaient épargné au lieu de l'envoyer rejoindre ses nakamas, il n'allait pas en rester là. Il n'attendrait pas le soir pour torturer l'un de ces crétins nocturnes et lui faire cracher le morceau sur le lieu où ils retenaient captifs les membres de l'équipage. Et surtout, il n'allait sûrement pas les laisser captifs durant toute une journée alors qu'ils devaient tous compter sur lui, seul membre encore en liberté.

Ne voulant pas perdre plus de temps, Zoro se mit en route, plus déterminé que jamais. Mais lorsqu'il fit son entrée dans la jungle de la forêt tropicale qui faisait obstacle entre lui et le village, il prit soudain conscience de son handicap. Il n'avait plus ses sabres. Merde. Il allait falloir qu'il retrouve le bateau en premier lieu. Ah, non, il n'avait pas le temps pour ça ! Il pesta, frustré. S'il fonçait tête baissée sans arme, il serait dans une position ridicule en face des opposants qu'il ne manquerait pas de rencontrer, mais s'il se rendait au bateau, amarré il ne savait plus où, il allait perdre un temps trop précieux.

Et rien que de penser à tout ça, il perdait du temps... Zoro fulmina et décida pour finir qu'il pouvait pour une fois se passer de ses sabres (il en piquerait un à ses adversaires au besoin), et fonça directement vers ce qu'il pensait être le plus court chemin vers le village, ne se posant plus aucune question. Savoir ses amis en éventuel danger, et Sanji... C'était déjà trop pour lui !

...

Luffy, lui, se réveilla après avoir fait un merveilleux rêve où il plongeait dans un amas de viande cuite à point. C'est avec un sillon de bave au coin des lèvres et les yeux embrumés qu'il se réveilla et se découvrit dans un endroit sombre et humide. Laissant ses yeux s'habituer à l'obscurité, il finit par distinguer vaguement le visage soucieux de Robin, et le petit corps inerte de Chopper sur le sol humide et écailleux. Inquiet, Luffy s'approcha vivement du petit Zoan.

« Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé ?!! »

La voix de Luffy laisser paraître une once d'inquiétude.

Mais le petit rire de Robin le calma et le laissa perplexe tout à la fois. Elle lui expliqua que le petit renne était seulement encore un peu sonné par leurs folies d'hier soir et par tout ce qu'il avait ingurgité comme alcool. Luffy soupira, rassuré, puis se mit à observer les lieux. A priori, ils étaient tous les trois enfermés dans la cellule d'un immense cachot totalement délabré. Il pouvait voir à travers les barreaux un long couloir qui s'étendait devant eux et d'autres cellules vides. Tout était si sombre qu'il n'aurait pu dire s'il faisait jour ou nuit.

Il remarqua soudain la présence de Nami et Usopp, enfermés dans une cellule non loin de la leur. Il s'avança vers les grilles dans l'intention de les briser et rejoindre ainsi ses deux autres nakamas, mais lorsqu'il leva la main, Robin l'arrêta.

« Elles sont en Karouseki, inutile d'essayer. »

Luffy fronça les sourcils, contrarié. Cette situation l'ennuyait beaucoup. Déjà, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait ici. Il avait beau se creuser la tête, mais rien ne lui revenait. Lui, le futur roi des pirates, enfermé dans une cellule toute pourrie et sans nourriture ! Luffy pestait. Il s'assit par terre, les bras croisés, mécontent. Robin retint un petit rire tandis qu'elle prenait le petit Chopper sur ses genoux. La situation était assez grave, mais elle parvenait à rester calme.

Un peu plus loin, Nami et Usopp étaient eux tout sauf calmes. Usopp s'accrochait désespérément aux grilles, les tirant vers lui le plus fort possible. Mais rien n'y faisait, elles paraissaient peut-être en mauvais état mais elles étaient solides, et ce même pour le grand Capitaine Usopp. Il abandonna la lutte et alla se rassoir auprès de Nami qui n'avait pas bougé depuis leur réveil. Robin et elle s'étaient fait lamentablement capturer dans leurs fouilles lors du bal. Elle se trouvait bien trop faible. Usopp devinant son sentiment, lui sourit et tenta de la rassurer en lui disant que Zoro ou Sanji allaient sûrement venir les chercher. Enfin… si eux non plus n'étaient pas en difficulté.

Nami serra ses bras nus contre elle, frileuse, mais surtout dégoûtée par l'état des lieux. Usopp lui prêta son veston tout en essayant lui aussi de ne rien frôler. Sa pire crainte était que le soir arrive plus rapidement que leur deux nakamas. Qu'allaient donc leur faire ces… ces zombies ? Les torturer ? Au pire, les manger vivants ?! Usopp frissonna et tenta de chasser ses inquiétudes pour le moment. Il se serra un peu plus contre Nami qui n'émit aucune protestation, se sentant au contraire plutôt rassurée par la présence de son nakama.

Pourvu que Zoro et Sanji arrivent le plus vite possible.

...

Beaucoup plus haut, toujours dans la demeure des Tawbott, le dernier de l'équipage du Mugiwara se réveilla à son tour. Ce fut l'odeur suffocante de moisi qui finit par le réveiller et l'obligea à se redresser sur ses coudes pour éloigner son visage des draps du lit sur lesquels il reposait. Il fixa un moment les étoffes affaissées sous lui, partagé entre l'incompréhension et le dégoût. Remettant ses esprits en place, il s'assit et fixa avec incrédulité l'endroit où il se trouvait.

A priori, il était dans une immense chambre à coucher en très mauvais état, ce dernier point étant sûrement parce qu'il faisait jour. Elle était éclairée par une grande fenêtre entourée de rideaux blancs sales et déchirés. Il y avait des taches de moisissures sur les tapis et le papier peint était comme arraché des murs. Si elle avait été en bon état, Sanji aurait pu dire que la couleur dominante de la chambre aurait été le bleu. Il y avait également une grande armoire dans un des coins, ainsi qu'un bureau près de la fenêtre, qui soutenait des vieux parchemins sûrement illisibles, et une vieille pendule cassée recouverte de toiles d'araignées. Sans oublier un immense lustre en verre brisé qui pendait maladroitement au plafond, couvert de poussière.

Sur les murs il y avait encore quelques portraits peints où l'on pouvait à peine encore distinguer un œil ou une main. Le lit sur lequel il reposait était recouvert de draps jaunis et le bois du lit était complètement pourri. Sanji voulu s'en éloigner, et c'est à cet instant qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était attaché. Il regarda avec surprise les deux longues chaînes qui maintenaient ses poignets, et les suivant des yeux, il constata qu'elles étaient solidement attachées à la tête du lit.

Il fronça les sourcils, agacé. Déjà qu'il ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'il s'était passé hier, se réveiller péniblement attaché à un lit dans une drôle de chambre toute délabré n'était pas la meilleure des surprises. C'était sûrement James qui avait fait le coup. Quelle enflure. Il pensa naturellement à ses nakamas, espérant qu'ils aillaient bien. Il regarda longuement les chaînes et tira légèrement dessus, puis de plus en plus fort, espérant les briser. Mais bien qu'elles paraissaient faibles et qu'elles étaient rouillés, elles étaient solides et Sanji renonça : ses poignets ne tiendraient pas le coup.

Il se maudit encore une fois ses faiblesses devant ce James. Ah bon sang ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il était au juste ?! Ce n'est pas possible qu'un mec puisse le mettre dans un état pareil ! Il y avait sûrement un truc ! Sanji jura.

Même Zoro n'arrivait pas à le mettre dans un tel état !

Sanji écarquilla les yeux. Il ne venait tout de même pas de penser ça ? Si ? Il rougit légèrement et baissa la tête. Évidement qu'il ne se mettait pas dans un pareil état. Zoro c'était… bah… Sanji secoua sa tête, tenant de chasser ces stupides pensées embarrassantes. Zoro n'était qu'un de ses nakamas rien de plus! Et ne voulant plus du tout y penser, il se recoucha sur le lit et se mit à penser à ses pauvres mélorines qu'il espérait être en sécurité.

...

Après plusieurs heures d'acharnement, Zoro était enfin arrivé devant la résidence des Tawbott. Il avait mis un peu plus de temps qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Il faut dire que le domaine se trouvait dans les hauteurs de l'île et Zoro avait eu du mal à le trouver, surtout avec son affligeant sens de l'orientation. Mais à présent qu'il était arrivé à destination, il n'y avait plus aucune raison pour qu'il perde davantage de temps. Les poings serrés, il monta en courant les hauts escaliers et entra, résolu.

La demeure était en très mauvais état. Les rayons du soleil desséchaient tout ce qu'ils touchaient. Les dalles du sol étaient presque toutes déterrées, les carreaux des intérieurs brisés et tout le mobilier était complètement détérioré. Zoro dut faire attention où il marchait pour ne pas se couper avec un verre cassé ou de se blesser avec d'autres débris qui jonchaient partout dans la demeure. Qui aurait cru que cent ans pouvaient rendre une baraque aussi dangereuse?

Il avait commencé par fouiller le hall, puis la salle où avait eu lieu le bal d'hier soir. Il n'avait trouvé qu'une pièce vide et délabrée. Il pesta et décida alors de monter au premier étage. Pour cela il dut monter, ou plutôt se lancer dans l'escalade de grands escaliers en marbre. Il manquait des marches à plusieurs endroits, autant de vides traîtres et dangereux. Et après cette ennuyante lutte contre la matière, il arriva enfin au premier où il se mit à ouvrir toutes les portes qui se trouvaient dans un long couloir sans fin.

A plusieurs reprises, l'odeur de moisi fut tellement forte que Zoro fut pris de violentes nausées. Chaque pièce qu'il découvrait abritait une atmosphère lourde, assommante, le genre d'air qui n'a pas été aéré depuis de nombreuses années. Toutes ces pièces étaient remplies de meubles délabrés et quelques fois d'affaires personnelles qui auraient pu appartenir à des enfants. Zoro fut plusieurs fois frappé par ces petits habits et ces jouets cassés, abandonnés. Il se demanda s'ils pouvaient appartenir à James lorsqu'il était petit, ou bien à un autre enfant Tawbott.

Après cette première vérification, Zoro monta au deuxième étage. Il y trouva une grande bibliothèque remplie de livres absolument illisibles. Il s'en approcha et en pris un au hasard. A peine l'avait-il ouvert que le livre tomba en poussière. Il fronça les sourcils. Il pensa à Nami et Robin et se dit qu'elles étaient probablement venues ici hier soir pour trouver des informations sur cette île. Il jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce en imaginant la façon dont les deux filles s'étaient faites surprendre pour être enfermées (espérait-il) avec ses autres nakamas. Il fallait se lever tôt pour attraper Robin, et rien que ça en disait long sur leurs adversaires.

Ne voyant pas de raison pour traîner encore dans cette immense pièce, Zoro sortit et monta rapidement au troisième étage. Essoufflé, il jura en se demandant combien de maudits étages lui réservait encore cette fichu baraque. Il y découvrit les cuisines. Cet endroit lui rappela le cuisinier du bateau. Il sourit ironiquement et se mit à fouiller les lieux. Cette cuisine était encore plus grande que la bibliothèque du dessous. Il s'imaginait bien Sanji au fourneau tout en gueulant sur un quelconque intrus masculin. Il passa paresseusement une main sur une cuisinière qui soutenait des plats cassés.

Sanji aurait été au paradis dans cette cuisine. Celle du bateau était à pleurer par rapport à celle-ci. Il ne vaudrait mieux pas que le blondinet passe par ici, il serait bien capable de dire au revoir à Luffy. Quoi que, ici il n'y a pas de Nami ni de Robin. Zoro grimaça. Fichues sorcières. Mais surtout, foutu Sanji. Et bien que le bretteur s'était répété il ne savait même plus combien de fois d'oublier ce lover de cuisinier, pas une seule fois il avait été convaincu. Il était condamné d'après lui. Ses beaux yeux bleus l'avaient ensorcelé, et ce sans même la permission de leur propriétaire. Impardonnable.

Mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'y penser, et surtout de s'en rendre malade. Zoro sortit de ce dernier endroit et continua ses recherches à l'étage suivant.

...

Sanji jura en regardant son poignet ensanglanté. Le sang s'échappait de sa plaie qu'il s'était fait à force de tirer sur les chaînes qui le tenait captif au lit. Le liquide pourpre coulait jusqu'au bout de ses doigts pour s'écraser ensuite sur les draps sales. Sanji grimaça sous la légère douleur. Il porta ses doigts à ses lèvres et les suçota pour les nettoyer en même temps dirigeant en même temps son attention vers la grande fenêtre. Il pleuvait, dehors. Il faisait peut être froid aussi, mais une seule chose était sûre et comptait, le soir arrivait bien trop rapidement.

Le cuisinier comprit que s'il était encore ici, sans qu'aucun de ses nakamas soit venu le chercher, c'est qu'ils étaient bel et bien dans la même situation que lui. Et peut être pire. Sanji secoua sa tête, chassant ses craintes idiotes. Après tout, il avait bien remarqué que James ne s'intéressait qu'à lui. Il n'avait donc aucune raison pour qu'il mette ses nakamas en danger. Enfin peut-être pour ceux qui avaient une prime sur leur tête.

Il commençait à se sentir de plus en plus nerveux au fur et à mesure que le soleil baissait dans le ciel. Il ne savait pas du tout à quoi s'attendre pour ce qui concernait la suite des événements. Que leur voulaient ces étranges villageois ? Et James ? Il n'avait pas arrêté de lui faire de l'œil, cet enfoiré. Pourquoi ? Sanji allait devenir dingue. Il lui fallait des explications, des réponses. Mais surtout, il devait savoir si ses nakamas étaient sains et saufs.

Il se recoucha sur le dos. La pression montait en lui, si forte qu'il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de regarder par la fenêtre le soleil qui se couchait trop vite. S'il arrivait quoi que se soit à Nami ou Robin, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Il se sentait si minable, là, enfermé dans cette chambre abandonnée. En réalité, Sanji se sentait faible depuis qu'il était arrivé sur cette île. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Était-ce à cause de James ? De cette drôle atmosphère sinistre qui régnait sur cette île ? Sauf qu'il n'y avait que lui qui ressentait ce malaise. Les autres avaient l'air de se porter plutôt bien, sauf peut être Zoro qui râlait tout le temps pour il ne savait quel raison.

Sanji soupira, ses pensées le fatiguant encore plus. Il arracha son masque de bal qu'il avait complètement oublié pour ensuite plonger sa main dans la poche de son pantalon, espérant y trouver une cigarette ou deux. Malheureusement pour lui, ses poches étaient aussi vides que la tête de Luffy. Mécontent, il se redressa sur les coudes pour fouiller les petites poches de son veston lorsque soudain un bruit derrière lui le fit sursauter. Il resta un moment pétrifié, se demandant s'il venait de rêver ou pas. Un deuxième bruit confirma ses craintes. Il se redressa complètement sur le lit et se mit à parcourir du regard la chambre dans le but d'en trouver la source. Son regard passa vers la fenêtre et il se rendit enfin compte que le soleil avait complètement disparu. La lune brillait maintenant dans le haut du ciel, illuminant les toits des maisons du village.

Sanji sentit un violent frisson le parcourir. Il pivota rapidement sur lui-même pour reporter son regard sur la grande porte d'entrée. Il sentait monter en lui une peur insidieuse qui faisait accélérer les battements de son cœur. Il faillit détourner le regard de cette porte lorsque le bruit se répéta, la poignée s'abaissant en même temps. La porte ne s'ouvrit pourtant pas. Elle était fermée et la personne qui essayait de l'ouvrir avait l'air de s'impatienter. Sanji frémit de crainte, incapable de lâcher des yeux la porte. C'est pourquoi il ne remarqua pas le changement soudain des lieux.

Les murs se recouvrirent d'une tapisserie bleu et brillante. Toute trace de moisissure disparut ainsi que les couches asphyxiantes de poussière. Les bois du lit et des armoires se réparèrent et les tentures se mirent à scintiller de neuf, sans parler des nouveaux draps blancs éclatants qui recouvraient ce même lit. La fenêtre était intacte, laissant voir les lumières de la ville qui s'éveillaient à leur tour.

Sanji aurait voulu disparaît loin de cette pièce par n'importe quel moyen. Tous ses muscles tremblaient et il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement. Il fixait encore cette porte prête à se fracasser d'un instant à l'autre sous les assauts de la personne se trouvant de l'autre côté. Inconsciemment il s'était approprié ses chaînes qu'il serrait sans sentir la douleur dans ses mains. Sanji remarqua avec horreur quelques fissures occupées à s'agrandir dans le bois de la porte. Il était complètement pétrifié, ne pouvant absolument rien faire contre ce qui allait se produire.

La porte tint bon encore quelques secondes puis elle s'ouvrit avec fracas, faisant sursauter Sanji.

Il était foutu.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que les cheveux longs et noirs qu'il s'attendait à voir ressemblaient plus à du chou mal cuisiné, Sanji se sentit aussi léger qu'une plume.

« Zoro ? »

...

**Hellow ~ ! **

**Alors je sais, ça fait suuuper longtemps !! Je n'ai même plus donné signe de vie, c'est impardonnable... Je suis désolé, mais il y a une explication à mon absence en fait, c'est que je me suis doucement désintéresser au manga One Piece, et donc forcément au couple ZoSan, re-impardonnable...**

**Mais dernièrement, voilà, je me suis remise à One Piece, pas complètement, enfin je veux dire pas comme avant, mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'en regardant à nouveau les épisodes de l'anime, j'ai ressentit comme une espèce de nostalgie, surtout envers mon ancien couple fétiche, donc y a eu comme un déclique, et tada ~ La suite est enfin là ! Bon j'espère ne plus refaire une grosse crise de « Je ne suis plus intéresser par ce manga » et d'enfin terminer cette fic coûte que coûte ! (qui sera probablement la dernière fic que j'aurai en One Piece d'ailleurs) **

**En parlant de cette fic, ben j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous à pas trop déçu par rapport aux trois premiers qui étaient plus captivants on va dire, donc si y a des plaintes, n'hésité pas, je crois de toute façon que je ne mérite que ca XD **

**Sans oublier un grand merci à Nora Elsa pour sa relecture et sa correction !! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

« Zoro ? »

L'escrimeur frotta ses cuisses pour retirer la poussière de son pantalon, puis se redressa pour plonger son regard dans celui de l'unique occupant de la pièce.

« Ah, je t'ai enfin trouvé, cuisinier de merde ! » Marmonna-t-il d'un ton las qui dissimulait parfaitement son soulagement.

De son côté, Sanji lui, ne dissimulait pas son agacement. En premier lieu, il avait bêtement stressé en prenant la venue de Zoro pour une visite de ce fichu James, et maintenant il allait devoir supporter les réflexions de ce crétin d'épéiste.

« Ta gueule… » Siffla-t-il, les joues brusquement rouges, se rappelant sa position. « Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, Marimo ? »

Un sourire suffisant naquit sur les lèvres du sabreur. Maintenant qu'il avait enfin retrouvé le LoveCook et que le poids qui pesait sur son cœur disparaissait peu à peu, il se permit de profiter de la situation.

« Oh, moi ? Je suis juste venu sauver une pauvre princesse en détresse. » Le sourire de Zoro se fit moqueur.

Sanji, à qui la moquerie n'avait pas échappé, se redressa l'air furieux et avec la ferme intention d'exprimer clairement sa façon de penser mais les chaînes qui le retenaient le firent retomber sur le lit. Il pesta et laissa s'afficher une légère grimace de douleur à cause de ses poignets , qui remarqua enfin les chaînes, fronça les sourcils. Voilà une bien étrange façon d'attacher les gens, ce fichu James avait vraiment une imagination tordue.

« Au lieu de dire des conneries, rends-toi plutôt utile, crétin ! » Sanji reprit son regard nonchalant et agacé. « Déjà que t'as bien pris ton temps pour te pointer. » Après tout il faisait clairement nuit, et les villageois n'allaient sûrement pas tarder.

- Arrête de te plaindre ! T'es pas content que je vienne sauver tes fesses ?!

- Pas si on se retrouve avec une meute de zombies à nos trousses !

- Hey ! J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu ! Cette île et cette baraque de merde sont immenses je te signale !

Sanji à son tour esquissa un sourire narquois.

« Oh oui, elle est immense ! Et j'imagine que ton sens de l'orientation hors pair ne t'a pas beaucoup aidé, n'est ce pas? »

Zoro allait le tuer.

Non mais qu'est-ce qui autorisait cet ingrat de cuisinier à se foutre de sa gueule ?! C'est vrai qu'il s'était perdu à plusieurs reprises dans les rues de la ville, ainsi que dans les longs couloirs de cette baraque, mais merde quoi, il s'était inquiété, lui ! C'était même à cause de lui qu'il avait fait passer son cas avant ses sabres ! Enfin, celui de Sanji, comme ceux de ses nakamas. Peu importait, du moment qu'il les retrouverait tous au final.

Il poussa un long soupir agacé.

« Tu me saoules, EroCook... » Il examina brièvement la chambre dans laquelle ils se trouvaient d'un air ennuyé. Elle était tout aussi hideuse que le reste du domaine. « On n'a pas vraiment le temps, il faut aussi retrouver tous les autres. »

A ces mots, Sanji fronça les sourcils « _Les autres ? »_

« Où sont-ils ?! »

-Si seulement je le savais, j'aurais pas perdu mon temps à fouiller cette baraque !

Les yeux de Sanji s'élargirent sous le choc. Leurs nakamas et surtout… ses deux mélorines, ses pauvres déesses…étaient…en danger. Son regard se fit plus sombre et il serra furieusement les poings.

« Ne me dis pas que… tu as laissé Nami-san et Robin-chan toutes seules face au danger?!! » gronda-t-il.

Zoro se contenta de hausser les épaules, l'air ennuyé. « Sois sûr que je suis sincèrement désolé d'avoir retrouvé ta fichue carcasse en premier. »

Sanji allait le mettre en pièces, dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Cet enfoiré avait osé laisser Nami-san et Robin-chan moisir toute la journée dans un trou probablement aussi pourri que le sien, voire même pire, alors qu'il aurait dû les secourir en premier ! Lui qui s'était fait tellement de souci pour elles, rien qu'à l'idée qu'elles soient dans une posture pire que la sienne… Oh ses belles mélorines ne méritaient pas ca !

Et tandis que le cuisinier se mettait à imaginer toutes sortes de scénarios plus farfelus et dramatiques les uns que les autres, Zoro s'approcha lentement de lui. Et, avant que Sanji puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit, il attrapa brusquement les deux chaînes qui pendaient à ses bras.

Sanji tressaillit légèrement et le fusilla du regard.

« Doucement, baka Marimo ! On n'est pas tous faits de- » Mais sa phrase se perdit dans un gémissement de douleur. « Arrêtes! Tu m'écoutes ou quoi ?!! » brailla-t-il à l'intention de l'autre qui lui martyrisait les poignets. Il ne savait pas ce qui le retenait de lui envoyer un bon coup de pied là où ses pensées lui affirmaient que ce serait très douloureux.

Zoro examina les poignets en sang du cuisinier, nullement intéressé par ses plaintes. Il les prit en mains quelques instants, et les frotta doucement sans tenir compte des protestations du cuisinier, maudissant intérieurement cet imbécile qui avait du tirer comme un malade sur les chaînes.

Sanji qui _lui_ se rendait clairement compte du comportement bizarre de son nakama, éclaircit sa gorge bruyamment dans l'espoir de tirer Zoro de sa torpeur.

« Tu vas me lâcher oui ? » Lui dit-t-il les joues rougies et la voix pas assez convaincante à son goût. « On devrait se dépêcher d'aller retrouver Nami-san et les autres. »

Reprenant brusquement ses esprits, Zoro lâcha les poignets du cuisinier, la couleur de ses joues rivalisant avec celle de sa Némésis.

« Euuuuh, ouais. » Grogna-t-il en se grattant l'arrière de sa tête, le regard fuyant. « Mais d'abord, faudrait qu'on arrive à te débarrasser de ça. » objecta-t-il en montrant du doigt les chaînes qui pendouillaient le long du corps du cuisinier.

-Tes sabres ? Suggéra le blondinet.

-Je ne les ai pas avec moi.

A ces mots que il n'aurait jamais cru entendre un jour, Sanji sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher. Zoro détourna les yeux en voyant sa réaction, agacé. Oui il ne les avait pas pris avec lui, oui il était un idiot, et bon sang, oui il avait fait ça car ses nakamas, et surtout le cuisinier, étaient sa priorité. Sauf que maintenant que les zombies allaient arriver d'une minute à l'autre, et qu'il était vraiment emmerdé.

« Il faut trouver quelque chose pour les briser. » Dit-il en fouillant la pièce du regard, à la recherche d'un quelconque objet qui pourrait être assez solide.

Exaspéré, Sanji s'assit sur le bord du lit, à présent très confortable, en regardant d'un mauvais œil l'escrimeur en pleine exploration. Cet imbécile. Sanji soupira, regrettant amèrement de n'avoir aucune cigarette à disposition pour calmer ses nerfs. Il regarda par la fenêtre où la lune était haute dans le ciel. James allait arriver d'un instant à l'autre.

En pensant à cet homme, Sanji ne put réprimer le frisson qui lui secoua les épaules. Il allait droit à sa perte s'il continuait de se comporter comme une collégienne à son premier rendez-vous face à ses beaux yeux. Il grogna, les sourcils froncés et le regard baissé vers ses genoux où ses poings étaient fermement serrés. Comment pouvait-il assurer la sécurité de ses deux mélorines s'il n'arrivait même pas à se protéger lui-même. Un chose était sûre, il n'était plus question d'être faible !

Plongé dans ses pensés, il ne vit pas le Marimo s'approcher de lui, et il sursauta de nouveau lorsque celui-ci lui attrapa ses poignets, pour la deuxième fois remarqua-t-il avec un sentiment agacé.

« J'ai trouvé de quoi briser tes chaînes. » Dit-il simplement en trainant le cuisinier derrière lui, toujours aussi brusquement.

Sanji le regarda de travers.

Zoro avait tiré à eux une petite table en bois qui soutenait un chandelier en argent et lui expliqua qu'il allait frapper sur les chaînes avec jusqu'à ce qu'elles se brisent. Sanji grimaça, pas très convaincu, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il ne voyait pas vraiment d'autre solution.

Le second du Vogue Merry installa les longues chaînes sur le meuble et se mit au travail. Sanji recula son visage, les yeux plissés, voulant éviter de recevoir un mauvais coup de la part de ce lourdaud d'épéiste. Les traits de ce dernier étaient figés dans une expression neutre, la mâchoire serrée et les yeux sévèrement concentrés. Sanji l'observa un instant, trouvant à cet instant un quelque chose d'intéressant dans cette expression sérieuse. Il étira un sourire lorsque son regard tomba sur les cheveux anormalement vert de son nakama.

« Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire comme ca, cuisinier de merde ? »

Sanji sursauta.

« Rien ! » répondit-il précipitamment, les joues légèrement cramoisies. « Dépêche-toi juste, baka Marimo ! » Rajouta-t-il en grognant, évitant de regarder son nakama, contrarier.

Lorsque les deux liens furent brisés, ils sortirent enfin de cette chambre.

...

« J'ai fouillé tous les étages, chaque pièce. Je ne vois vraiment pas où James les aurait cachés ! » Lâcha Zoro en traversant dans l'autre sens le manoir au pas de course, Sanji à sa gauche.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant à toute vitesse alors qu'ils dévalaient quatre à quatre les escaliers de l'étage.

« Peut être que James a des passages secrets dans son domaine. » Dit-il doucement.

Zoro le regarda un moment, réfléchissant lui aussi à cette option qui serait tout à fait plausible. Après tout, ce tordu serait même capable de cacher des cachots ou des salles de tortures dans sa propre baraque.

Ils arrivèrent à l'étage du dessous. On pouvait à ce niveau entendre des personnes parler dans les pièces d'où émanait de la lumière. Les couloirs étaient parfumés d'arômes fruités ou peut être fleuris, impossible de distinguer exactement. Au moment où ils entamèrent le second escalier, Sanji perdit l'équilibre et manqua de se manger une marche si Zoro ne l'avait pas rattrapé par le bras.

« Fait attention, abruti ! » Lui grogna-t-il en le redressant.

Sanji lui envoya un regard noir.

« Je te signale que je suis resté allongé et attaché toute la journée et que par conséquence mes jambes sont un peu engourdies ! »

-Oh bien sûr, plains-toi ! C'est vrai que c'est pas toi qui a sué tout la journée pour retrouver tes nakamas !

Ils arrivèrent au troisième palier.

« T'aurais peut être préféré être enfermé dans une chambre pourrie comme un bon à rien ?!! » Continua à brailler Sanji tout en poursuivant sa course maladroite.

Zoro fronça durement ses sourcils en le dévisageant.

« Ca ne te serait pas arrivé si tu n'étais pas allé flirter avec James ! » Lui siffla-t-il, ne retenant plus son mépris.

Sanji faillit s'étrangler avec sa salive. Alors ce crétin d'épéiste croyait encore que James et lui flirtaient ! Ce n'était pas possible, cette fois il atteignait le summum de la stupidité, pire que Luffy dans ses meilleurs jours!

Ils arrivèrent dans un couloir où une grande porte était ouverte sur une pièce où l'on pouvait entendre un piano jouer. Ils s'arrêtèrent un peu plus loin ; il ne fallait absolument pas que quelqu'un les voit. Sanji réfléchit rapidement à une solution pour passer devant cette ouverture sans se faire remarquer. Une marche de cinq mètres face à la foule et en pleine lumière n'était pas la chose la plus discrète...

Il n'eut pas le temps de rassembler ses idées qu'un bras se posa sur ses épaules et qu'un corps se pressa contre le sien. Les yeux grands ouverts, il tourna la tête vers l'épéiste qui avait osé envahir son espace personnel et qui le tirait vers lui pour cacher son visage contre son torse.

« On va passer. De cette manière personne ne nous reconnaîtra tant qu'on ne verra pas nos visages. » Chuchota-t-il avant que Sanji n'ait le temps de répliquer, abaissant à son tour son visage vers celui de son nakama.

Sanji maudit ses joues qu'il sentait brûler, et se laissa emmener, incapable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes. De toute manière, il aurait le temps de frapper le sabreur plus tard.

Ils marchèrent alors maladroitement, tels deux amoureux très occupés et passèrent devant la porte, les poings crispés. Sanji sentait le souffle de Zoro chatouiller son front, ce qui le faisait légèrement frissonner. Foutu épéiste et ses idées débiles ! Sanji tourna doucement la tête de l'autre côté, rencontrant le mur qu'ils longeaient. Ils arrivèrent au bout de la porte, la lumière les éblouissant encore. Plus que quelques centimètres. Ils remarquèrent juste un peu plus loin un coin sombre à l'écart qui donnait sur un autre couloir. D'un accord implicite, ils se dirigèrent dans cette direction.

Sanji sentait déjà les battements de son cœur ralentir, voyant qu'ils avaient presque réussi et qu'ils allaient enfin pouvoir continuer leurs recherches discrètement. Mais malheureusement, ses espoirs moururent lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'un groupe de gens venaient droit sur eux du couloir d'en face. Serrant les dents, il passa son bras autour de la taille de Zoro et le pinça durement.

« Pas de panique. » Souffla l'escrimeur en lui ôtant la main de son dos.

Sanji se mordit les lèvres, les sourcils pris de tics.

« Et qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant, gros malin ?! » Il lorgna le coin noir qui se trouvait à quelques pas d'eux.

Il ouvrit lentement la bouche, se préparant à expliquer à Zoro qu'ils feraient mieux d'aller se cacher de ce côté-là lorsque celui-ci même le poussa brutalement contre le mur à leur droite. Il serra les dents de douleur lorsque son dos claqua contre la muraille glacée et qu'un corps s'appuya sans gêne contre le sien.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fous, crétin ?!!! » Cria-t-il en tentant de repousser Zoro.

-Chuut !!!

Une main rugueuse se plaqua sur sa bouche mettant fin à ses protestations tandis qu'une autre lui tenait une épaule. Il grogna en gigotant. Connard d'épéiste et ses idées stupides de camouflage !! Il ne pouvait plus supporter cette proximité, ce corps, qui, il le remarqua d'un seul coup avec horreur, était plus grand que le sien et le dominait franchement. Il arracha la main de sa bouche d'un geste vif et agacé.

« Ça va ! T'avais qu'à me prévenir avant de faire ca !! » Murmura-t-il avec agressivité.

-Pas le temps.

Sanji le fusilla du regard mais se tut. De toute manière ca ne valait pas la peine de s'énerver avec un crétin pareil. Et ça faisait déjà la deuxième fois qu'il envahissait son espace personnel en moins d'une heure. Il allait vraiment le lui faire regretter!

Ses réflexions furent soudainement coupées lorsqu'il sentit Zoro s'appuyer davantage contre lui, si c'était encore possible, son souffle frôlant le haut de sa tête. _Encore une fois !_ Sanji leva les yeux vers lui et remarqua alors que celui-ci le regardait très sérieusement. Les gens qui passaient près d'eux criaient et riaient, et le chant du piano était à présent accompagné d'un air de violon. L'air autour d'eux était lourd et il régnait une chaleur insupportable. Sanji sentait qu'il allait asphyxier.

« Enfoiré… » Grinça-t-il. « Tu m'étouffes ! »

-Arrête de te plaindre.

Sanji lui lança un regard noir, se rendant compte que les yeux de l'épéiste était à moins de cinq centimètres des siens. Sanji ne se souvint pas d'avoir été dans une situation aussi gênante que celle-ci avec aucun de ses nakamas. Et, bon sang, cette troupe de fêtards qui passaient derrière eux ne finirait donc jamais ?!

Il sursauta lorsque tout à coup l'épéiste enfouit son visage dans son cou. Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

« Mais qu'est ce qui te prend, baka Marimo ?!! » Lui siffla-t-il en lui plantant ses ongles dans ses épaules.

Le souffle chaud de Zoro près de son oreille le fit une nouvelle fois frissonner . Sanji grogna, plus embarrassé que jamais.

« Dis. » Murmura l'épéiste dans son cou. « Qu'est ce qu'il a de si spécial ce James ? »

Sanji écarquilla les yeux.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment de parler de ca !! » Lui annonça-t-il hargneusement.

Cet imbécile avait décidément un sérieux problème ! Par ailleurs, comment osait-il lui demander une chose pareille alors que James l'avait enchaîné dans une chambre et avait mis en danger ses deux mélorines, lumières de son cœur et de ses jours ! D'ailleurs, quand on y pensait bien, depuis qu'ils avaient rencontré ce mec, ils n'avaient eu que des problèmes !!

Et le plus important, les mecs ça ne l'intéressait pas !!

« Les mecs ne m'intéressent pas !!! » Grogna-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour Zoro.

Celui-ci se redressa légèrement pour plonger son regard sérieux dans celui irrité du cuisinier.

« C'est ce que j'ai toujours cru moi aussi, mais c'était avant qu'on arrive sur cette maudite île. » Il fronça davantage les sourcils, pensif.

-T'as rien compris, tête d'algue ! Tu ne comprends jamais rien !! Je t'ai déjà expliqué que James est un cas particulier !!

-Donc les cas particuliers t'intéressent ?

-C'est pas ce que j'ai dit !!!

Nom de… !! Sanji allait le tuer ! Cet… ce… crétin !! En plus, pourquoi parler de ça dans un moment pareil ?! Et qu'est ce que ca pouvait lui faire en plus ?! Il avait chaud et respirait difficilement. Il en avait marre de cette situation merdique ! Tout ce qu'il voulait, lui, c'était de retrouver ses mélorines, de foutre une raclée à ces zombies et de se tirer une bonne fois pour toute de cette maudite île ! Et, bien sûr, c'était à ce moment précis où il aurait fallu se magner, qu'un crétin munit d'un cerveau atrophié l'emmerdait avec des questions idiotes !

« Écoute moi bien, Marimo de mes deux. » Il lui agrippa les épaules et le regarda droit dans les yeux. « Depuis que je suis petit j'admire ces jolies dames avec leurs mains douces et leurs parfums exquis. J'ai toujours rêvé de me marier avec l'une de ces divines créatures et de finir mes jours à ses côtés. Je veux avoir des enfants et être un mari parfait. Alors quand je te dis que la simple idée de me faire embrasser par James, ou n'importe quel autre gars, me donne envie de vomir et de lui casser le gueule, c'est que je ne suis vraiment _vraiment_ pas intéressé ! Capiche ?! »

Sanji avait le souffle légèrement saccadé dû à sa longue liturgie alors que Zoro le regardait sans que l'ombre d'une expression ne compose les traits de son visage. Le cuisinier haussa un sourcil, intrigué par le manque de réaction de son nakama.

« Oi, t'as écouté ce que je-» S'apprêtait-il à lui demander lorsqu'il fut soudain violemment coupé par une paire de lèvres qui s'écrasèrent sans douceur sur les siennes.

Sanji fut si surpris qu'il recula vivement sa tête, la heurtant contre le mur de derrière, coupant le baiser aussi rapidement qu'il avait commencé. Néanmoins il ne sentit pas la douleur du choc, tout simplement parce que tout ce qui lui restait comme neurones était bloqué sur l'homme devant lui, cet homme qui avait osé lui voler un baiser. Complètement sous le choc, aucun mot ne franchit ses lèvres et aucune protestation ne perturba cet instant. Il fixa Zoro d'un air éberlué, se demandant vaguement s'il ne venait pas tout juste d'inventer ce qu'il venait de ce passer.

Mais quelque chose d'étrange se passa, et avant que Sanji lui même ne comprenne ce qu'il faisait, il se jeta à son tour sur les lèvres de son nakama.

Zoro quelque peu étonné par cette réaction, disons le, très inattendue, répondit intensément au baiser.

Sanji lui même était très surpris par son geste, mais pour l'instant tout ce qu'il voulait était de savourer ce moment. Il laissa alors ce rustre mal élevé l'enlacer et le serrer contre son corps musclé tandis que ses propres mains étaient allées s'égarer dans les cheveux de son nakama et que de petites plaintes s'échappaient de sa gorge.

La situation était complètement inadaptée. Premièrement parce qu'il s'agissait ici d'un gars, de Zoro plus précisément, pour qui Sanji n'avait jamais ressenti de sentiments autre que de la camaraderie et une légère rivalité de puissance, pour ne pas dire parfois un profond agacement. Deuxièmement, parce que c'était vraiment, mais vraiment pas le moment de faire ca. Et bien qu'inexplicablement le Marimo se débrouillait très bien et que donc ce baiser était tout bonnement divin, Sanji, étant le plus raisonnable des deux, mit fin à leur échange.

Si sa première réaction fut d'abord de répondre au baiser, sa deuxième, fut de lui envoyer son poing dans sa figure.

Mais alors qu'il toisait l'épéiste en train de se tenir le nez douloureusement et au moment où il s'apprêtait à l'achever d'une remarque bien venimeuse, bien que lui aussi était en tort, une toute autre voix l'interrompit avant même qu'il ouvre la bouche :

« Et bien et bien, je vois qu'on prend du bon temps ! Et moi qui pensait que la vie de vos nakamas était le plus important... Apparemment je m'étais trompé. »

Sanji se pétrifia sur place alors que Zoro tournait un regard furieux vers le nouvel arrivant.

« James. » Grogna-t-il.

Le jeune Tawbott leur souriait agréablement, les yeux plissés dans une expression bienveillante. Il était entouré de deux hommes plus grands et plus larges que lui qui dévisageaient méchamment Zoro.

« Je vais malheureusement devoir vous interrompre, mes amis. » Continua James en fronçant les sourcils, l'air faussement désolé. « Après tout, nous n'avons pas toute la nuit, et j'ai encore bien des projets pour vous. » Son regard se fit plus perçant et Sanji ne put réprimer un frisson d'effroi devant les yeux améthystes que cet être paranormal venait de diriger sur lui.

**...**

**Bon ben voilà enfin un premier rapprochement entre Zoro et Sanji :) Il fallait bien que ça finisse par arriver ! Hi ! **

**Merci à ma Nora-Elsa ! **


End file.
